


LIVE ON

by Haruna25996



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 53,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruna25996/pseuds/Haruna25996
Summary: 25歲的黃旼炫某天醒來以後發現自己變成了17歲的NU高中廣播社社長。這個奇怪的世界裡，有一個人物設定看起來像是青春偶像劇標準女主角的新進社員，還有一個……非常低調的副社長。
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun & Kim Jonghyun | JR, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. LIVE ON 1

**Author's Note:**

> 人設來自旼炫主演的電視劇《LIVE ON》，R18章節在最後的番外二。

黃旼炫睜開眼睛。  
環視一圈周圍後又閉上了眼睛。  
這是他第20次重複這兩個動作了，不死心的他正準備再來一次，房門外傳出一聲高分貝的怒吼。  
「呀，黃旼炫，你再不起床我就自己去學校了！」黃秀珍氣勢洶洶地衝著弟弟房門大喊：「我會跟爸媽說你企圖翹課的！看你這個月還有沒有零用錢拿！」  
一通不太溫馨的叫早結束，黃秀珍一甩長髮準備回去廚房吃早餐，一道疑似重物落地的悶響讓她停住了腳步。  
裡面的傻瓜弟弟在搞什麼，聽這個聲音該不會是摔下床了吧？  
黃秀珍正要開口確認弟弟還存活與否，房門卻倏地被從裡面打開。  
嚇了一跳的黃秀珍往後退了兩步：「黃旼炫你幹什麼啊，想嚇死人嗎？」  
黃旼炫沒有回嘴，只是將黃秀珍來來回回地打量了一遍又一遍，正在黃秀珍被看得渾身發毛時，黃旼炫忽然開口了，眼神不可置信中又帶著感動：「啊……真的是姐姐，和那裡的姐姐一樣兇又不講理啊。」  
「？？呀黃旼炫，你一大早就找死是嗎？」  
停在附近人行道樹上的鳥兒被這聲驚天獅吼嚇得紛紛走避。  
  
一直到看見自己的課桌椅，黃旼炫才有一種他真的是17歲高中生的實感。  
對，他，應該是25歲的偶像黃旼炫，一覺醒來變成了17歲的高二生，而且似乎還是學校廣播社的社長——至少他腦子裡不時浮現的破碎記憶是這樣告訴他的。  
「旼炫啊，你差點就遲到了。」隨著爽朗的招呼聲，一隻手拍上黃旼炫的肩膀，力道之大讓黃旼炫差點就地跪下，他抬手揉了揉隱隱發痛的肩，回過頭看向來人：「東昊。」  
姜東昊，和他一樣是二年三班，黃旼炫從小到大的好友。也是這一屆的藝文部部長——腦海裡浮出這一行RPG人物介紹般的文字，經過起床到現在接近兩個小時的衝擊洗禮，黃旼炫已經可以面色如常地接受這種設定了：「東昊，把你桌上的吸管套收好。」  
姜東昊嘀咕著「旼炫真是愛整潔得有點過分啊」邊乖乖收拾自己桌子，沒多久又神神秘秘地湊近黃旼炫：「不過旼炫啊，聽說了嗎，你們社要有新社員了。」說完滿臉都是幸災樂禍的笑容。  
黃旼炫一愣，還沒來得及回答，一個女孩就衝進了三班教室，目光在教室逡巡一周後大步流星往黃旼炫和姜東昊座位所在的角落走來。  
「你就是黃旼炫xi吧，」女孩一頭黑色長直髮，像隻驕傲的孔雀居高臨下地俯視，將手裡的一張申請表「唰」地拍在黃旼炫桌上：「我要進廣播社，請同意吧，黃旼炫xi。」  
這好像不是拜託人的態度吧……黃旼炫有點迷惑，但是適時浮出的人物介紹解決了他的疑問。  
白皓朗，二年一班，是目前當紅的女演員，家中的獨生女，是個典型的YOLO*主義者——或許該說是有些過度的YOLO。因為我行我素的性格招來不少批評，和同校學生相處得也不太好。  
而會有現在這幕的事件起源是廣播社負責製作的，在每週一三五午休播放的半小時節目裡。  
名為「NU On Air」的節目有個專門收集本校學生煩惱並解答的單元，很受學生歡迎。但最近不知道為什麼時常收到疑似影射白皓朗人品不佳的來信，信裡對於白皓朗欺負同學的過往劣跡舉證歷歷，而且細節描述得非常完整，簡直到了文字攝影機的水準。  
說真的，那些故事裡的人名資訊都是若非白皓朗本人或周圍同學根本看不出來在指涉她的地步，但是白皓朗不但有同學，還有很多看她不順眼的同學。  
於是同學將那些信裡的事件和白皓朗聯繫了起來，事情迅速演變成了整個高二，乃至全校都知道的風波。  
但更讓白皓朗覺得毛骨悚然的是——為什麼連她自己都快遺忘的事情，卻有人全部都知道？而且雖然她向學生會反應了這件事，但是這位投稿者對事件當事人的保密做得太好了，加上會來投稿煩惱單元的人基本上都是匿名的，廣播部要篩選也無從篩起。而他使用的投稿信箱又是每次更換的拋棄式信箱，就算追查也難有下文。  
為了揪出投稿的人，或者要至少擋下那些信件，她昨天就火速到藝文部拿了入社申請，這也就是為什麼姜東昊比黃旼炫這個社長還要早知道廣播社即將增員的消息。  
啊，真是好複雜的設定。  
自己都已經有無法解決的煩惱了，要怎麼再幫助別人啊……再說他不想讓感覺就會惹麻煩的人入社啊，黃旼炫木然地想。  
他想回去25歲偶像黃旼炫的世界了，明明他昨晚睡覺前還下定了決心，隔天起床就要和他的啾呀告白的……不過他現在出現在這裡，那麼25歲的黃旼炫存在嗎？萬一鍾炫發現他不見了會不會驚慌呢？  
想到金鍾炫也許會因為他消失而露出不知所措的樣子，黃旼炫覺得心臟就像是被人狠狠擰了一下，幾乎要喘不過氣來。  
黃旼炫神遊天外的模樣讓白皓朗因為心急而暴躁的情緒越發不快起來，然而知道自己必須獲得眼前人的同意才能入社，只好竭力讓自己的語氣再和緩一點：「拜託了旼炫xi，請同意我入社吧。」  
「抱歉，」然而本質上討厭所有麻煩並且一心只想找到回去方法的黃旼炫果斷搖頭：「廣播社現在——」  
「答應她吧，」一旁看熱鬧看夠了的姜東昊打斷了黃旼炫即將完成的拒絕句式，湊近他壓低聲音道：「早上遇到Aron的時候他說了，如果旼炫沒有非拒絕不可的理由，就讓她入社做她想做的事情。」  
黃旼炫一頓。  
郭Aron是三年級的學長，也是黃旼炫姜東昊父母的故交之子，三個人交情匪淺。從小就什麼都做得好的Aron也是學生會長，對於校內各種錯綜複雜的關係了如指掌。  
對黃旼炫來說，郭Aron一直都是可以信任的哥哥，所以Aron示意他讓白皓朗入社……應該也是有理由的吧。  
思索片刻，黃旼炫拿起筆，在同意入社的欄位落款。  
「今天下午三點的時候再到廣播室吧。」覺得一個早上已經用光了所有精力的黃旼炫癱坐在椅子上，漫不經心地向新進社員下達指令：「今天剛好要做節目，你來見習一下。可以吧，白皓朗xi。」  
取得入社同意的白皓朗一點也不在乎黃旼炫稍嫌冷漠的態度，她一把抽回入社申請書，輕快地往教室門口離開，頭也不回地拋下了一句「好的」就消失在三班眾人的視線盡頭。  
宣告第一節課開始的鐘聲恰逢其會地響起，黃旼炫拿出課本，手裡的圓珠筆一下一下地在紙上拉出長短不一的線條，漸漸地，那些線條組合成了許多個名字。  
金鍾炫。  
啊，好想鍾炫。黃旼炫低著頭看著被「金鍾炫」三個字填滿的空白，再次被無力感擊倒。  
  
時間在他幾乎放空的狀態下過得飛快，一下就到了該去廣播社的時間。黃旼炫和姜東昊打了聲招呼，意興闌珊地收拾好書包向廣播社走去。  
其實他希望白皓朗可以不要如約出現。畢竟按照人物介紹和早上短暫的交集看起來，白皓朗的個性實在和他能夠好好相處的類型天差地遠。  
如果不是烙印在他靈魂的責任感告訴他不可以拋下作為社長的職責，他真想直接回家睡覺，看看醒過來的時候能不能回到原本的世界去。  
然而世界上的事情怎麼能儘如人意。  
在離廣播社社辦還有幾十步之遠的地方，黃旼炫看見了白皓朗。她站在社辦門前雙手拿著手機不停地打字，從她飛快按著鍵盤的樣子黃旼炫就大概能猜到她現在情緒波動強烈。  
躊躇了一下，又拿出手機看了看時間，現在是下午兩點五十七分。  
今天要錄一周分量的節目，也就是三期。一期節目約莫需要一個半小時錄製和剪輯，而社團大樓會在八點落鎖。  
……也就是說時間非常緊迫，沒有時間讓他拖到白皓朗自己放棄離開。黃旼炫強打精神，邁步朝廣播社走去。  
「旼炫xi來啦。」聽到腳步聲的白皓朗抬起頭招呼他，雖然是一副無所謂的表情，但黃旼炫注意到她握著手機的手指用力到了發白的地步。  
是一位很擅長表情管理的人啊，難怪會是現在炙手可熱的演員。黃旼炫想，徑自走到社辦門口拿出鑰匙開門，「白皓朗xi以前做過廣播嗎？」  
真的不得不成為同事的話，還是希望能和平相處的。黃旼炫隨口挑起了一個話題卻也不怎麼在意她的回覆，暗自想著要是今天錄製能平穩進行快點結束就好了。  
「以前為了宣傳上過幾次可視廣播，」白皓朗跟著黃旼炫走進廣播社裡，她的神情已經回到了平素的傲色，「但是DJ之類的沒有做過。」  
「那就是沒有經驗了。」黃旼炫在心裡歎氣，沒有經驗又是個性倨傲的新進人員，在短短時間內要完成節目還要抽空教她，Aron哥真的不是突然想整他才叫自己收下這個麻煩的新社員吧。  
「副社長人呢？還沒有來嗎？」大概是看見黃旼炫負擔的表情，白皓朗也有些不自在，她也不是不知道自己硬要入社就只是為了查清楚自己流言出處的行為會造成別人困擾，但是這麼直接接受到「啊你造成我的困擾了」的情緒也是第一次。為了不讓黃旼炫繼續展示他的負擔感，白皓朗強行轉移了話題：「我剛剛從教室過來的時候路上還有看見他的。」  
黃旼炫已經卸下了書包，正在打開錄音器材的電源，聽到白皓朗的話回過身來，有點驚訝：「……副社長？」  
在這個世界醒來的時候腦海裡的字幕就提示了他的身份，也概略介紹了廣播社的相關事務，但是那些介紹裡面從來沒有提到過廣播社有個副社長，他還以為廣播社就是個一人社團呢。  
白皓朗的表情比他還驚訝：「他是我們班的，你不知道嗎？」據她所知他們兩個共事都要半年了，怎麼連對方幾班都不知道？難道兩個人私下是連半句話也吝於交談的關係嗎？  
不，我不是不知道他幾班，我是連有這個人都不知道——黃旼炫開始努力回想「副社長」這個關鍵字，期望能得到人物介紹，但是十秒過去了，黃旼炫的腦海裡什麼也沒有。  
黃旼炫茫然，搞不懂是他百試百靈的NPC詞典出故障了，還是這是需要付費解鎖的人物？  
廣播社社辦的空氣瀰漫著一股尷尬，白皓朗看著陷入呆滯的社長，一時不知道自己提到副社長為什麼會帶來這樣的效果。  
「咔嗒」一聲，社辦的門被人推開了，一個抱著資料夾的少年走了進來：「抱歉，我走到一半發現忘記拿今天錄製要用的資料，跑回教室拿了……所以遲到了2分鐘，對不起。」  
黃旼炫和白皓朗同時看向這位打破寂靜的來人。  
注意到掃過來的兩道視線的少年抬起頭，臉頰還帶著奔跑後的紅暈，戴著一副細邊黑框眼鏡，額前的瀏海因為汗水濕成了一縷縷貼在額頭上，鏡片後的雙眼也濕漉漉的，像波光粼粼的湖泊，又像散落的星光，閃爍著光芒。  
「皓朗xi真的來了啊，」他看到白皓朗出現一點也不意外，微笑著朝她寒暄：「以後一起好好做廣播吧。」  
白皓朗一向高傲的臉出現鬆動，輕輕應了一聲「好」作為回答。  
然後他轉向顯然已經進入石化狀態的黃旼炫，疑惑地眨了眨眼：「旼炫xi？」  
黃旼炫終於從石化狀態裡回神了，他直勾勾地盯著少年的臉：「……你叫我什麼？」  
少年以為他是沒有聽清楚才問這個問題，於是又重複了一次：「旼炫xi？」  
黃旼炫的臉悲喜交加。開心的是眼前這個人居然也會出現在這個世界裡，難過的是——  
「為什麼叫得那麼生疏啊？」黃旼炫看著眼前清瘦的，恍然就是金鍾炫17歲時模樣的少年：「鍾炫吶。」


	2. LIVE ON 2

金鍾炫覺得社長今天有點怪怪的。  
平常的社長會在三點前十分鐘就抵達社辦，預先開啟所有電源，順便確認器材是否正常。這時候金鍾炫也會抵達社辦，黃旼炫會說「鍾炫xi和我對一遍今天的流程吧」，然後兩個人就會迅速地花上十五分鐘左右檢查金鍾炫寫好的三集分量台本，確認沒有問題後廣播社外的On Air會亮起，也是宣告節目正式開始錄製的信號。  
今天他因為折返回去拿台本而遲到了，本來還擔心會被以完美主義著稱的黃旼炫責怪，所以一進門就先對自己的疏忽道了歉。可是——  
「為什麼要叫我旼炫xi呢，鍾炫吶。」一向神情淡漠的社長今天卻是一副委屈的臉：「我們不是一個社團的朋友嗎？」  
「可是旼炫xi平常也叫我鍾炫xi呀。」金鍾炫困惑地看著他，沒有要繼續討論這個問題的意思，而是將手裡的資料夾遞給黃旼炫：「不對台本嗎旼炫xi？今天已經晚開始了，會來不及的。」  
黃旼炫如夢初醒——這裡不是25歲鍾炫的世界啊，這裡是不知道哪個平行世界的角落，面前的是個和他僅僅是社團夥伴的17歲少年。  
忽然認清現實的黃旼炫覺得全身力氣像是被人抽走了一樣，頹然地垂下了頭。  
金鍾炫不安地看著他，小狗般無辜的眼睛讓黃旼炫蒙上一層負罪感——他在做什麼啊，強迫一個和這個世界的黃旼炫不熟的人要突然與他親密無間，怎麼看都太——  
「旼炫……尼？」金鍾炫試探般地小聲喊著，本來已經褪去紅暈的雙頰因為羞澀而再度染上血色，眼神飄移著，不敢直視黃旼炫，「你還好嗎？」  
——太可愛了吧鍾炫。為什麼會和那個世界17歲的鍾炫一樣可愛呢？強制成功的黃旼炫嘴角上揚著，感覺顴骨像是要飛到了天上：「沒事的，來對台本吧，鍾炫吶。」  
「啊，是。」因為黃旼炫過分甜蜜的眼神而越發慌張的金鍾炫把抱在懷裡的資料夾翻開，正要抽出今天份的台本，被遺忘在角落的白皓朗忽然開口：「鍾炫xi，台本可以借我看看嗎？」  
金鍾炫停下了動作，疑惑地看著白皓朗，隨後看了黃旼炫一眼。  
輕易讀懂了金鍾炫眼神裡徵詢他意見的含義，黃旼炫點點頭：「沒事的，讓皓朗xi檢查一下。」  
對於白皓朗近來的風波也略有耳聞，金鍾炫特地將三期的台本都翻到傾訴煩惱單元再遞過去：「皓朗xi需要的是這個吧？」  
白皓朗感激地一笑，接過台本迅速翻閱起來。  
越看，白皓朗的嘴角就抿得越緊。過了大概兩分鐘，看完所有台本的白皓朗朝黃旼炫說：「台本現在還可以變動嗎？」  
知道她應該是又看到那位匿名者的投稿，黃旼炫看了看牆上的時鐘，3點10分，離正式開始錄製還有20分鐘：「你要變動多少？」如果抽走的分量不是太多的話，他還可以靠其他環節拖一點時間。  
白皓朗用手指了幾則故事，黃旼炫臉色凝重起來。  
這幾則故事的內容都是很小的煩惱，其實大概也就是「我的同學向我借了課堂筆記卻忘記還我，沒有筆記複習的我期末考差點就不及格了ㅠㅠ」、「因為同組同學的疏忽所以課堂報告被老師罵了……」這樣的等級而已。然而如果把這些事情全部聯繫起來，將所有故事的反派都指向白皓朗的話，發酵的輿論勢必會讓白皓朗在戲劇圈的風評下降。  
「啊，對不起……」負責選材寫腳本的金鍾炫卻開始道歉：「我不知道那些故事是那個人投稿的……想著很貼近我們的生活所以就選了。」  
「鍾炫吶，不要道歉。」黃旼炫看向金鍾炫，他自責又愧疚的表情映入眼簾，黃旼炫心頭一緊——真的一模一樣啊，和25歲的鍾炫。鍾炫也是這樣子，不是自己的錯卻總是先道歉，把所有錯誤都一肩扛起，咬著牙關不讓任何人發現他撐得有多辛苦，即使那明明就不是他該承擔的：「鍾炫吶，不是你的錯啊。」  
說著說著，心情也酸澀起來，黃旼炫掩飾般地移開望著金鍾炫的眼，將注意力轉回到台本上。  
他拿起台本仔細看了看，這幾個問題原本應該可以在各半小時的節目裡佔去3分鐘左右。十分之一，不算短了。如果將這三分鐘改成播放音樂呢？但是節目本來就有介紹歌曲的單元，這樣就重複了——啊，所以他才不想收新社員的，黃旼炫頭痛地想。  
「或許，可以試試看模仿劇？」金鍾炫軟綿綿的聲音從身側傳來，黃旼炫猛地抬頭。  
「啊，這個可以!」同樣煩惱的白皓朗茅塞頓開，原本陰鬱的神情也跟著明快起來，「把最近熱播戲劇的有名片段改編後放進來，最後加上節目的廣告語吧。可視電台也做過這樣的。我來寫劇本怎麼樣？」  
作為出道已經10年的演員，白皓朗對於什麼片段可以引發觀眾討論的還是有點Sense的。  
知道他和金鍾炫在這方面應該都做得沒有專業演員好，黃旼炫迅速拍板：「鍾炫和我先對台本，對好以後馬上進行錄製；皓朗xi先寫劇本，情景劇的部分最後錄製再剪輯進去就可以了。」語畢看了看時鐘，3點25分，再拖延下去就沒辦法在大樓關閉前結束了。  
黃旼炫下意識拉著金鍾炫的手走到一旁用來對台本的桌前坐下，然後自然地鬆手：「鍾炫吶，我們開始吧。」  
手上傳來的溫度讓金鍾炫有點恍惚，今天社長是不是真的對他有點太親暱了？不但改了一個任誰聽起來都覺得親密的稱呼，現在還直接拉起他的手走……？  
「鍾炫吶？可以開始了嗎？」看金鍾炫迷迷糊糊的樣子，黃旼炫耐心地又喊了一次，這回金鍾炫聽見了，挺直了背有些結巴：「啊……好！我準備好了，請開始吧旼炫xi！」  
低著頭翻開台本的黃旼炫糾正他：「不是xi啊鍾炫吶。」  
眼角餘光瞥見金鍾炫正在緊張地絞著手指，穿著黑色帆布鞋的腳也不安地扭動，黃旼炫心裡軟成一片，想著今天讓他喊出一次「旼炫尼」已經是意外的驚喜了，不應該勉強他做第二次，抬起眼正準備說一句「沒關係，鍾炫能喊出口的時候再喊吧」的時候，目光碰巧迎上金鍾炫怯生生的眼睛和終於下定決心的「旼炫尼……」。  
沒想到社長會在他說出口的時候突然和他對視，金鍾炫一瞬間瞪大了眼，下一秒就像鴕鳥一樣，幾乎要把頭埋進制服的衣領裡。  
接下來對台本的時間裡，金鍾炫逃避現實般地一次都沒有抬過頭；也因為如此，他沒有看見黃旼炫自始至終都壓抑不住的笑。  
啊，真是，如果他哪一天死於心臟病，那一定是因為金鍾炫的可愛造成的。  
  
「好了，最後的剪輯和效果音也完成了。」時鐘指向7點40分，金鍾炫按下存檔輸出音軌，拿下眼鏡揉了揉眼睛，長時間盯著螢幕作業讓眼球不可避免地酸漲。黃旼炫看了金鍾炫一眼，默默地走到放著書包的沙發旁搜尋著什麼。  
白皓朗鬆了口氣，這樣下禮拜就不用擔心又有她的黑料會被放送出去了。心情大好的她向兩個人揮手道別，背著書包離開了社辦。  
白皓朗離開後，戴回眼鏡的金鍾炫也走到沙發旁，正要拿起書包離開時，黃旼炫開口了。  
「鍾炫吶，等一下。」  
金鍾炫迷惑地看著他將兩個人的書包拿到茶几上安置，又拍了拍沙發：「躺下來吧，幫你點眼藥水。」  
剛剛金鍾炫揉眼睛的時候他就想起書包裡有瓶媽媽硬是塞給他的眼藥水，說著他們這個年紀要刻苦讀書傷眼睛所以特地準備的。黃旼炫此刻無限感激這個世界的黃媽媽的先見之明。  
「啊……沒關係的，大樓快要鎖起來了，再不下樓就來不及了。」看著牆上指向7點45分的時鐘，雖然眼睛的確還是不太舒服，但金鍾炫已經習慣了忍耐，也不覺得有多嚴重，下意識地就這樣回答了。  
「過來吧，鍾炫吶。」黃旼炫坐在沙發扶手上，語氣溫柔，帶著一點不容拒絕的強勢，「不會很久的。」  
金鍾炫猶豫了片刻，看黃旼炫沒有半點打消念頭的樣子，只好緩緩挪動著腳步走了過去，將頭朝著黃旼炫所在的方向躺下。  
看著緊閉著雙眼的金鍾炫，黃旼炫心情又莫名其妙好了起來。這個鍾炫眼皮裡也有一顆痣呢，如果不是確定那個世界的鍾炫絕對不是就讀這所高中，也沒時間參加什麼廣播社，而且打從16歲就和自己形影不離，黃旼炫都要懷疑眼前的是不是就是8年前的金鍾炫了。  
「唔……？」閉上眼睛等了很久都沒有動靜，不知所措的金鍾炫微微睜開眼，順帶發出了一聲帶著鼻音的疑問。  
沒想到他會睜開眼，肆無忌憚地目光頓時被對方逮個正著。現行犯黃旼炫的耳朵肉眼可見地紅了起來，咳了兩聲，舉起手裡的眼藥水：「剛剛打不開這個，所以還沒有幫你點。」為了證明辯詞的可信度，他還動手旋轉了一下瓶蓋。  
「嘶啦」一聲，眼藥水的封膜被轉開了，輕而易舉。  
打了自己臉的黃旼炫：「……」啊，為什麼要這樣對我啊眼藥水nim。  
金鍾炫被逗笑了，招牌的「盒盒盒」笑聲迴蕩在廣播社裡，驅散了黃旼炫的尷尬：「那麼現在可以點了嗎？」  
「可以了，閉上眼睛吧鍾炫。」  
這次黃旼炫規規矩矩地不再偷窺，而是乖乖地幫金鍾炫兩眼點了藥水。  
清涼的感覺在眼珠上漾開，金鍾炫舒服地「唔」了一聲，多餘的眼藥水隨著眼睛閉上而順著頰邊淌下，看起來就像他在無聲哭泣一樣，金鍾炫抬起手將水珠抹去，繼續靜靜地躺著等待。  
黃旼炫突然覺得這一幕似曾相識，這個念頭電光石火般地閃過腦海，快到黃旼炫根本來不及抓住它。  
等待的時間讓人感覺特別漫長，黃旼炫突然有些好奇起17歲金鍾炫的內心世界：「鍾炫吶，為什麼要加入廣播社？」  
經過幾個小時的相處，黃旼炫對17歲金鍾炫的印象並不是那種喜歡出風頭的人，可是一般會想加入廣播或者話劇這類社團的，都是表現慾強一點的類型吧？  
金鍾炫朝他聲音的方向偏了一下頭：「啊……因為想成為作家。」  
「作家很適合你，鍾炫吶。」黃旼炫感到訝異，卻不覺得這是多麼意外的答案。  
仔細想想的話，鍾炫是個很擅長編排環節和營造節目基調的人啊。這點從下午和鍾炫確認台本的時候就看出來了。每個環節雖然都不一樣，但是風格很一致，煩惱單元的故事也有清晰的進展脈絡，不會讓聽眾有混亂感。  
「鍾炫吶，你做得很好，以後一定會成為好作家的。」但是我不知道能不能見到那一天，黃旼炫有些惆悵。畢竟他也不知道某天睜開眼會不會就回到了25歲旼炫的世界，但是，至少在當下，他是真的希望鍾炫可以得償所願。  
因為他很好，因為他值得。  
  
兩人收拾好東西離開廣播社的時候已經是8點9分了，金鍾炫憂心忡忡地快步往下走，黃旼炫只好也跟著他一起加速，但是下身不實還硬是想健步如飛的結果，就是黃旼炫在剩下三階樓梯就踩到地時腳下一滑，屁股重重地摔在了地上。  
聽到悶響的金鍾炫錯愕轉身，看到黃旼炫整個人跌坐在地的樣子懵住的樣子吃了一驚，急急忙忙地想要走到他身邊——而出於急切沒有好好看路的下場就是他也被突出的地磚接縫絆倒了，降落的位置就在黃旼炫旁邊。  
明明上一刻還痛得說不出話，現在看著雙手撐地保護住了臉，但整體呈現五體投地姿勢的金鍾炫，黃旼炫忍不住開始哈哈大笑。  
金鍾炫委屈地抬起頭看他，眼鏡因為瞬間的衝擊力而滑落到鼻頭，沒有了鏡片的阻擋，月光下金鍾炫的側臉看起來簡直美好得不像現實。  
心跳漏了一拍的黃旼炫停止了笑，空氣流速好像也跟著慢了下來。夏夜的溫度帶著讓人面紅耳赤的燥熱感，在對視的兩人間曖昧地流動。  
黃旼炫，你都25歲了，居然還想和17歲的高中生談戀愛嗎？腦海裡跳出了一隻沙漠狐狸，細長的眼鄙視般地蔑視著他；另一邊又跳出了一隻沙漠狐狸，弱弱地說著可是我現在也是17歲啊，而且是鍾炫的話，幾歲都很喜歡。  
黃旼炫知道這兩隻狐狸不是NPC詞典的內容，那是他自己的想法。  
但是他選擇假裝自己只是笑累了才停下來，自己站起身以後又攙扶金鍾炫起來，仔細檢查確定金鍾炫沒有受到任何傷後輕輕說了一句：「鍾炫吶，不用走那麼快也沒關係。」  
雖然走得太快我也會努力追趕上你，但是讓我們兩個一起的時間再久一點吧。  
社團大樓出入的小門果然已經被警衛大叔鎖了起來，金鍾炫看著笨重的鎖頭不知所措，黃旼炫卻掏出一隻鑰匙，插進鎖頭後扭轉一下，鎖「咔嗒」一聲地開了。  
金鍾炫驚訝地看著他，黃旼炫取下鎖，拉著金鍾炫走出小門，把鎖頭重新掛好鎖上，邊動手邊順口解釋：「是和東昊——藝文部長借的鑰匙，怕今天會弄得比較晚所以就帶了，幸好派上用場了。」  
「啊，我知道的。」金鍾炫低著頭小小聲地回答，那瞬間黃旼炫恰好扣上了鎖，金鍾炫的聲音就這樣被清脆的「咔嗒」蓋了過去。  
走在路燈下，兩人很快就出了校門口，在第一個分叉口金鍾炫停下了：「我要在這裡轉彎，今天謝謝你了。」  
沒想到這麼快就要和他分開走，黃旼炫有些失望的同時又為對方的感謝納悶：「為什麼說謝謝？」  
「因為旼炫尼給了我眼藥水，」金鍾炫笑起來，兩個酒窩和彎起的狗狗眼讓他看起來傻乎乎的：「還幫我開了門，不然今天又要被關在那裡了。」  
這麼小的事情也要道謝，黃旼炫突然有點心疼：「鍾炫吶，我們不是朋友嗎？」  
「嗯？」金鍾炫歪頭思考了一下：「旼炫尼覺得是嗎？」  
「都叫旼炫尼了，還不是朋友嗎？」對於金鍾炫奇妙的邏輯感到哭笑不得，黃旼炫下意識地伸手揉了揉他的頭髮，「是朋友啊，我們當最好的朋友吧。」  
金鍾炫微微仰頭看著黃旼炫，路燈下的雙眼看起來又比平時閃耀幾分：「比姜東昊部長還好的朋友嗎？」  
「啊，東昊？」突然提到姜東昊的名字讓黃旼炫疑惑了一瞬，旋即反應過來17歲鍾炫大概也有著強烈的勝負欲，所以17歲旼炫眾所皆知的好朋友姜東昊就成了比較基準，忍不住壞心眼地回答：「東昊已經是1順位了。」  
眼前滿懷期待的小狗狗眼神黯淡下來。  
「所以鍾炫當我的0順位吧。」  
話音落下的瞬間金鍾炫笑了，是一整天下來黃旼炫看過最燦爛的笑。  
如果金鍾炫真的是小狗狗，他的尾巴現在一定像是開到最大檔的雨刷一樣瘋狂擺動吧，黃旼炫想。  
很久以後，關於那天的許多記憶都已經模糊不清了，黃旼炫唯一記得清晰的只有在路燈下那個想一輩子珍藏的，世界上最美好的笑容。


	3. LIVE ON 3

「東昊啊。」

剛到學校就被黃旼炫無預警拉到走廊角落的姜東昊一頭霧水地看著面有難色的好友，「發生什麼事了旼炫？啊，是白皓朗的事情嗎？可是我聽說她做得不錯啊。」

「不是，跟她沒關係。」眼看到校的學生越來越多，這個角落快要不再隱秘，黃旼炫掙扎片刻終於把自己思考了整整10天的哲學問題說出口：「如果同時喜歡上一個人的17歲時期和25歲時期，那算是出軌嗎？」

姜東昊：「……哈啊？」

兩個禮拜前的週六早晨。

黃旼炫一起床就立刻坐起身確認周圍的環境。

書架上放滿的參考書，掛在椅背上的書包，還有衣架上的高中制服，都說明了他今天依然在17歲的黃旼炫身體裡。

黃旼炫楞了片刻，心情有種說不出的複雜。

他沒有回到現實，今天也仍然見不到25歲的鍾炫。

……可是17歲的他有一樣可愛的17歲鍾炫。

黃旼炫在床上發呆了五分鐘，最後拿起床邊的手機，打開KKT找到最上面的對話框點開。

20:57

金鍾炫：我平安到家了喔

金鍾炫：旼炫尼到了嗎

21:36

：到了也洗漱了 待會再看看書就睡覺

22:15

：鍾炫吶 睡了嗎

金鍾炫：吹頭髮吹到一半睡著了……

看到這裡，黃旼炫懊惱地垂眼——他不應該一直傳訊息的，鍾炫明明就睡得好好的，他卻吵醒了他。

：鍾炫吶 對不起ㅠㅠ

金鍾炫：沒事的ㅎㅂㅎ

金鍾炫：旼炫尼回家也還在看書啊 好用功

：啊 不是 我是看小說呢kkk

黃旼炫想回到昨晚把自己殺了。

就讓金鍾炫覺得自己是個用功的好學生不好嗎？為什麼要自己拆穿自己啊？

於是昨晚的他開始轉移話題。

：鍾炫吶 都累到睡著了 今天很辛苦吧

金鍾炫：啊……今天不辛苦啊 

金鍾炫：跟旼炫尼 皓朗xi一起做廣播很有趣 也很高興

黃旼炫直接無視了皓朗xi三個字，微笑著想像對面努力打著字的金鍾炫此刻會是什麼表情。

八成是帶著害羞的笑容吧，雙眼會柔和地彎起，嘴角輕輕地向上牽起，如果看向他的話會無辜地睜大眼睛假裝沒有笑，但是淺淺綻開的酒窩會出賣他的真實心情。

啊，光是用想的就覺得好可愛。滿足於自己想像中的黃旼炫捂著嘴無聲地笑。

但是下一條訊息又讓黃旼炫笑不出來了。

金鍾炫：只是昨天太晚睡了 所以有點睏ㅠㅠ

金鍾炫：這幾天都是 因為寫台本 大概都是2點睡的

金鍾炫：所以每天都好睏 上課都快要睡著了ㅠㅠ

撒嬌般一般的訴說著自己有多累，仿佛有聲音的文字讓黃旼炫既心疼又覺得可愛——對25歲的鍾炫來說3、4點才睡覺是家常便飯，就連25歲的他也常常2點入睡，但那是因為他們是藝人，行程常常從午後才開始，即使晚睡也能保證基本時數的睡眠；但是高中生每天6點就要起床，2點睡覺根本就不夠。

：我們鍾炫真的 辛苦了

：[兔子摸頭貼圖]

：每週都是這樣子嗎 鍾炫吶

：為了台本不睡覺

金鍾炫：啊 以前更晚 大概3點？

金鍾炫：但是現在慢慢上手了 所以2點就可以睡了 kkk

黃旼炫開始思考是不是該改進廣播社的作業流程——現行的版本是每週二統整一次寄到廣播社信箱的各種煩惱，然後金鍾炫會根據有趣的投稿設定主題來安排節目環節。而固定的環節裡，只有歌曲介紹是黃旼炫負責撰稿，其他都是金鍾炫負責。

NU On Air的錄製是每週五下午……也就是金鍾炫只有短短三天的課後時間能利用，卻要完成這麼多事情，幾乎是一天就要寫好30分鐘一期的台本。

仔細想想才發現，今天在廣播社替他點眼藥水的時候，眼下好像有一圈淡淡的青色，只是那時他太專注於看金鍾炫的雙眼皮和痣，居然沒有想到問他這件事。

：鍾炫吶 雖然成為作家的夢想很重要

：但是身體健康更重要 知道吧？

：我們是朋友吧 為了不讓朋友擔心 以後不要熬夜了 

：台本的話 就分給我負擔一些吧

：[兔子摸頭貼圖]

金鍾炫：啊 可是旼炫尼說我很適合當作家

金鍾炫：所以不可以搶金作家的工作

金鍾炫：除了想睡覺以外 身體一直很健康的

金鍾炫：所以旼炫尼不用擔心

金鍾炫：[小狗被摸頭貼圖]

……真是的，和25歲的鍾炫一樣逞強。

黃旼炫唇角泛起無奈的笑。

：鍾炫吶 今天還說要當最好的朋友 

：結果卻馬上拒絕我的請求呢

金鍾炫：[小狗驚訝貼圖]

金鍾炫：啊 不是的 只是覺得我做得來

金鍾炫：而且今天 第一次被旼炫尼說做得好了

金鍾炫：想要繼續被旼炫尼說做得好

金鍾炫：所以讓金作家繼續工作吧kkk

金鍾炫：[小狗開心貼圖]

黃旼炫看到這裡，放下手機，不知道為什麼眼睛有點酸澀。

為什麼那麼努力就只是為了讓他說一句做得好啊？到底是多麼渴望被認同呢？17歲的黃旼炫是沒有心的人嗎，怎麼可以從來沒有誇獎過金鍾炫？

黃旼炫洩憤般地捏了17歲黃旼炫的身體，然後自己痛得唇色發白。

昨天晚上的KKT結束於金鍾炫說他真的好想睡，和黃旼炫說了晚安後乖乖在十二點前就寢了。

黃旼炫則是在床上輾轉難眠，一下回憶起路燈下17歲鍾炫的笑，一下又想到25歲的鍾炫。好不容易有了睡意的時候又想到今天在路燈下和金鍾炫分開前，福至心靈拿出手機要了他KKT的自己，然後才心滿意足地進入夢鄉。

17歲的黃旼炫真的沒有心吧，為什麼和人家共事了半年連KKT都沒有加啊。一大早回味完KKT的黃旼炫心滿意足地長長呼出一口氣，惡狠狠地想。

今天是週末，黃旼炫看了看時間，已經是早上九點半了。說早不早說晚不晚，黃旼炫摸了摸肚子，覺得還不是很餓，於是決定躲回被子裡滑手機到午餐時間再點外送。

不知不覺窗外的太陽角度越來越高，黃旼炫看了眼手機右上角的時間，十點五十，肚子也差不多到了忍耐的極限，黃旼炫熟練地打開外送APP，正要看看午餐吃些什麼的時候，一則KKT訊息來了。

金鍾炫：旼炫尼 早安

黃旼炫不自覺地坐了起來，連自己都沒有發現地緊張起來。

：鍾炫吶 睡得好嗎 現在不睏了吧

金鍾炫：睡得很飽 旼炫尼呢

打字的手停頓了一下，黃旼炫本來想說沒有睡好，昨天一直夢到你笑的樣子，但這好像不是最好的朋友間該有的談話，於是他改了一下。

：因為擔心鍾炫能不能好好休息 所以沒有睡好

一傳送出去黃旼炫就覺得好像哪裡不太對，這似乎也不是好朋友會說的話。

有點太肉麻了，text黃難得慌張地試圖收回訊息來挽救氣氛，但是訊息不到一秒就顯示已讀了。

啊，怎麼辦。鍾炫會不會就此覺得我是個奇怪的人而不理我了？這種偶像當久了而獲得的肉麻話Lv.MAX buff真的好令人絕望。

一分鐘過去了，兩分鐘過去了，五分鐘過去了。

黃旼炫有點絕望地捧著手機，他和金鍾炫的KKT還停留在那條肉麻話。

是不是已經被封鎖了，會不會禮拜一見到金鍾炫的時候是他拿著退社申請冷著臉要求自己簽名——

陷入幻想的黃旼炫簡直要被無際的悔恨淹沒，就在他打算放下手機去洗漱讓自己振作一點的時候，KKT又來了通知。

是視訊通話的邀請，來電者是金鍾炫。

黃旼炫抖著手接起了電話。

「旼炫尼。」穿著寬大白色T恤的金鍾炫佔滿了螢幕，頭髮因為剛睡醒沒有整理，有幾簇捲了起來立在頭頂，看起來好像連17歲都不到。他伸出沒拿手機的手對鏡頭揮了揮，「聽得到嗎？」

「啊，聽、聽得到。」黃旼炫不知道為什麼要緊張，但他現在感覺嘴巴和舌頭都不是自己的：「鍾炫吶，怎麼突然打電話過來？」

「因為旼炫尼說擔心我而睡不好，我想拍照傳給旼炫尼證明我有好好休息的，」金鍾炫說到這裡，有點不好意思的伸手摸了摸頭髮：「可是我太不會自拍了，拍了很久都沒有滿意的照片，所以就想……直接讓旼炫尼看看我。」後面的話越說越小聲，到最後畫面裡只剩下金鍾炫的頭頂。

啊，原來那麼久的已讀不回是因為在自拍……想到金鍾炫對著手機努力了快要十分鐘卻得不到一張滿意照片時的苦惱表情，黃旼炫的顴骨開始無限上升。

怎麼可以那麼可愛啊。

「鍾炫吶，看著頭頂的話不管多久都不會知道你有沒有睡好的。」聲音不自覺地變得柔軟，像是淋上蜂蜜的奶酪一樣甜膩，「讓我好好看看你的臉吧，鍾炫吶。」

像是被甜美的聲音所蠱惑，金鍾炫緩緩抬起頭，目光隔著鏡頭和黃旼炫交匯的下一瞬間，金鍾炫垂下眼微笑了。

黃旼炫真的怕某一天他會因為金鍾炫而心臟麻痺英年早逝。

但用不到三秒，某個不合時宜的聲音打破了所有甜蜜氛圍。

「旼炫尼還沒有吃早餐嗎？」聽見手機傳來的咕嚕聲，金鍾炫原本因為被盯著而奇妙地感到羞澀的表情一掃而空，取而代之的是滿滿的好奇。

黃旼炫尷尬地摸了一下肚子：「因為是週末，所以打算吃早午餐的。」他不能承認自己只是懶得分成兩餐吃，而是推給了生活情調的展現。

「啊，是我突然打過來的關係，所以旼炫尼才沒去吃飯吧。」金鍾炫反應過來，滿面愧疚地對著黃旼炫搖頭，「對不起，我現在就切斷通話……旼炫尼要好好吃飯喔。」說完對著鏡頭揮揮手，金鍾炫有點戀戀不捨地準備結束他好不容易鼓起勇氣發起的通話。

「等一下！」在金鍾炫的手指按下切斷的前一秒，手機那端傳來的聲音讓他住了手。金鍾炫帶著困惑地望向鏡頭。

「或許，」黃旼炫用懇切的眼神看著畫面裡的金鍾炫：「鍾炫想和我一起吃午餐嗎？」

一直到站在這家麵片湯店前等待時，黃旼炫還是不敢相信他居然真的約了金鍾炫共進午餐，更不敢相信金鍾炫居然沒有半點猶豫就答應了他。

雖然當時肚子真的很餓，但是比起去找食物更想要一直看著金鍾炫。抱著這樣的心情試著邀請了對方，本來以為成功率可能只有一半的，但是從金鍾炫被邀請之後的反應看來，恐怕就算是黃旼炫問他要不要一起去公園坐著發呆都會得到肯定的回覆。

想到金鍾炫笑彎了眼點頭的樣子，愉快的黃旼炫有點忐忑地低頭打量了一下自己現在的穿著，他現在穿得還可以吧……？雖然想展示自己身為偶像的穿衣品味，但是17歲黃旼炫的衣櫃怎麼翻就是那幾件衣服，所以他只好簡單地穿了白色T恤和長褲就出門了，金鍾炫會覺得今天的他好看嗎……？

「旼炫尼。」一顆有著小小髮旋，蓬鬆頭髮的黑色頭頂忽然闖進他的視線，少年奶聲奶氣的呼喚適時打斷了黃旼炫的焦慮：「等很久了嗎？」

「啊，沒有，我也是剛到。」不安感在聽到熟悉的聲音後神奇地煙消雲散，看著好奇地朝店內張望的金鍾炫，黃旼炫笑著拉開了店門，「走吧，我餓了。」

點完餐的金鍾炫在座位上低頭玩著手機，黃旼炫從櫃檯走回來的時候就看見他送出sns貼文的畫面。

黃旼炫不動聲色地從轉瞬即逝的畫面裡記下了id，坐回金鍾炫對面的位置明知故問地開口，「鍾炫吶，在做什麼？」

大概是沒想到他這麼快就回來，金鍾炫下意識地將手機藏進口袋：「啊，看到朋友傳了訊息來，剛剛在回覆他。」

明明知道不是那樣子，但是看見金鍾炫因為說謊而不安晃動的眼神，黃旼炫就忍不住想逗弄他。

「雖然跟我在一起，心卻在別人那裡啊鍾炫。」幽幽地開口，「看來我在鍾炫的排行裡面大概是在3順位，不，5順位以外？」

金鍾炫睜大了眼睛，像是世上最委屈的被大人誤會的孩子：「才不是，不是那樣的，旼炫尼。」

黃旼炫垂首，雙肩耷拉著，一副我更委屈的樣子，臉上的表情卻是和肢體完全相反的愉悅。

為什麼這麼有趣呢，把小狗狗惹急的感覺。

看黃旼炫仍然維持著垂頭喪氣的樣子，金鍾炫看了看周圍來來去去的客人，再度掏出手機飛速打起了字。

黃旼炫放在桌上的手機響了一下，是KKT的通知聲。

不明所以地抬起頭，手機又陸續發出了好幾次通知聲。金鍾炫可憐兮兮地看了一眼存在感極高的手機後又看著他，像是用眼神說著「快看看KKT吧旼炫尼」。

黃旼炫也想知道金鍾炫傳了什麼，於是努力維持著沮喪表情點開了KKT。

然而表情管理宣告失敗不過是一瞬間的事情，黃旼炫放下手機，雙手捂住臉，通紅的耳朵卻怎麼也遮不住。

金鍾炫：旼炫尼

金鍾炫：你不是3順位也不是5順位

金鍾炫：是-∞

金鍾炫：比誰都前面

金鍾炫：比我自己都更重要的順位

呀，是text金吧鍾炫。黃旼炫拼命想忍耐，但是最終嘴邊笑意還是潰堤而出。

一起爆發的還有再也無法欺騙自己的，對17歲金鍾炫的喜歡。


	4. LIVE ON 4

上週五錄製好的節目會在週一中午12點5分準時開始播放，黃旼炫和金鍾炫在週六吃麵片湯的時候就約好了今天到3班教室一起吃午餐，順便也看看學生們對新環節的反應如何。  
本來應該是兩個人的約，懷揣著滿心期待的黃旼炫在看到白皓朗跟著一起過來的時候變成了強顏歡笑。  
「皓朗xi也想一起聽聽看，如果有需要修正的地方也可以馬上討論。」金鍾炫高興地找了兩把空椅子，先讓白皓朗坐下後自己也落座：「對吧，旼炫尼？」  
可是我只想和你一起吃。委屈的黃旼炫努力進行表情管理：「嗯，這樣也好。」  
得到黃旼炫的認同，金鍾炫放鬆地盒盒笑，拿出自己帶的午餐：「旼炫尼吃紫菜包飯嗎？」  
「吃的，」黃旼炫立刻又高興了起來，把早上隨便從路上便利店買來準備當午餐的麵包放回書包，果然鍾炫還是想著他的：「是鍾炫媽媽做的嗎？」  
金鍾炫打開便當盒，朝他眨了眨眼睛：「啊，媽媽很忙沒有時間做這些，午餐都是我做的——皓朗xi也要來一點嗎？」  
「抱歉，但是下禮拜新戲要開拍了，最近得身材管理。」白皓朗覺得金鍾炫這種軟軟的聲音有種神奇的力量，連她這麼容易暴躁的人都會被同化成軟綿綿的語調，表情也會柔和起來：「謝謝你。」  
「這樣呀，」知道女演員為了上鏡需要很多努力，金鍾炫也不勉強她，轉向旼炫：「那旼炫尼要哪一個呢，有豬肉的和泡菜的。」  
「……都是我做的。」  
黃旼炫沒有聽見白皓朗與金鍾炫的對話都說了些什麼，自從聽見紫菜包飯是鍾炫做的以後就將視線鎖定在了金鍾炫臉上。  
鍾炫長得很可愛，鍾炫會寫台本，鍾炫會撒嬌，鍾炫還會做飯。  
為什麼鍾炫這麼完美呢？這麼完美的人不會有人不喜歡吧？黃旼炫為自己對鍾炫遠遠超越朋友的感情找了一個好藉口，心裡的罪惡感又少了一點。  
「旼炫尼？」黃旼炫看著金鍾炫出神的樣子太過明顯，金鍾炫被看得有點不好意思：「我臉上有東西嗎？」  
「啊，沒有……」黃旼炫失魂落魄地伸手從金鍾炫的便當盒裡隨意拿起一條紫菜包飯：「我要這個。」  
黃旼炫選的是豬肉，金鍾炫則是吃剩下的那條泡菜口味。兩個人拿起飯卷咬下去的瞬間，節目開場音樂也從校園各處的喇叭流瀉而出。  
三十分鐘的節目很快來到尾聲，隨著節目裡黃旼炫的聲音說出下次見，周遭的聊天聲量也大了起來。  
「咦，今天的電台居然多了情景劇啊，」坐在附近的女生們聊天的話音飄了過來：「台詞改得不錯，但是那個女生的聲音是誰？廣播社不是只有兩個男生嗎？」  
白皓朗的鞋尖往地上蹭了一下。  
她有點緊張——情景劇的台本是臨時寫的，雖然本來就對自己做得好抱持著信心，但是親耳聽到的感覺還是不一樣，感覺就像第一次被導演誇獎演技好的時候一樣開心。  
但是如果她們知道出演情景劇的女生是自己，那個風評不好的白皓朗……她的鞋尖又開始了與地板的接觸。  
金鍾炫有點擔心地看了白皓朗一眼，又望向黃旼炫，後者搖了搖頭，示意他先別說話。  
「是白皓朗吧，電視劇裡面常常聽到，很好認。」那群女生的聲音再度響起：「意外地聲音演技還不錯？只聽聲音會覺得是個溫柔的人呢，雖然平常總是繃著臉。」  
白皓朗愣了一下，手撫上自己的臉。  
啊，是這樣子沒錯。因為在工作現場再怎麼累的時候都得笑著，所以到了學校以後反而就懶得再偽裝了。上課的時候一直就是面無表情的樣子，也不想多說話。常常在課堂分組的時候變成找不到同伴的人，最後只好被老師安排進不熟悉的組別。  
然後因為工作太忙，可以來學校的時間很少，組員說好的課堂報告討論日期她總是不能來，久而久之她就變成了組裡除了掛名什麼都沒做的人。  
還有考試的時候，和同學借了筆記，匆匆忙忙影印完後就要出發去拍攝地點，於是拜託了一起去圖書館的同學替她歸還……但是最後借出筆記的人並沒有收到，因為受託的同學在走回教室時不小心把筆記弄丟了。  
如果有好好地交流，不要總是拒人於千里之外，不要想著學校的事情和工作比起來不是很重要的話，也許就不會發生了吧，這些事情。  
也就不會有那些稿件了。  
白皓朗從椅子上站起來，突兀的動靜讓3班的學生都朝這裡看了過來。  
「啊，白皓朗xi。」那群討論情景劇的女生中有一個驚呼出聲，她是1班的，只是朋友都在3班，所以午休時都會過來一起吃飯。也是剛剛評價白皓朗「意外地聲音演技不錯，像是溫柔的人，可惜平常繃著臉」的人。  
白皓朗往她們那桌走了過去，女孩子們看起來有些驚慌——在傳言裡白皓朗是個喜怒無常又暴躁的人，現在該不會是要動手吧？  
然而白皓朗只是停在1班的那個女孩面前，頓了一下：「是鄭允恩xi吧？」太久沒和同學交談，她差點想不起已經同班近一年的同學名字是什麼。  
「啊，是，」被點名的鄭允恩點點頭，無措地看著她：「對不起白皓朗xi，我沒有看到你也在這裡，不應該那樣對你評頭論足……」  
「不，謝謝你。」白皓朗對她笑了，「不需要道歉，你誇獎了我，我很高興。」  
鄭允恩被意料之外的發展弄得一愣，下意識說了一句「啊不會，那是實話啊」。  
白皓朗的笑意逐漸擴大：「新增的情景劇台本也是我寫的，謝謝你們說我寫得不錯。以後也會好好寫台本……還有多笑的。」  
看來他們的擔心是多餘的啊，不遠處的黃旼炫和金鍾炫也相視著笑了。  
剛剛白皓朗走出去的時候金鍾炫像隻沒有頭緒的小狗，瘋狂地向黃旼炫用眼神詢問是不是該攔下白皓朗，但黃旼炫只是用手心蓋住他放在桌上因不安而踡起的手。  
「沒事的，」黃旼炫用口型告訴他：「她沒有生氣。」  
手背傳來的溫度讓金鍾炫莫名地也安心了下來，於是他和黃旼炫從頭到尾都沒有離開位置一步，只有目光一直注意著事態的發展。  
結束了對女生們的談話，白皓朗回頭對吃到一半的黃旼炫和金鍾炫揮手笑了笑，自己先往1班教室方向走了回去。  
他們兩個的氛圍實在是黏稠地令人窒息，以後絕對不要再和他們一起吃飯了。白皓朗想。  
一場小小的風波很快平息，黃旼炫感覺到金鍾炫被握住的手開始悄悄試圖抽離，惡作劇般地將狐狸爪子收得更緊了一點。  
察覺到黃旼炫的戲弄，金鍾炫抬起眼睛看他，眉頭一皺，雙唇無自覺地撅起。  
啊，和25歲的鍾炫快要生氣的時候一樣。黃旼炫乖乖地鬆開手：「鍾炫吶，吃飯吧。」  
為了認真聽節目和注意周遭人們給的反應，他們兩個的紫菜包飯都只吃到一半而已。現在節目結束了，距離午休結束也只剩下20分鐘，他們得加快速度了。  
不像黃旼炫小口小口地攝入，金鍾炫簡直是用塞進口中的方式在吃。黃旼炫看著他狼吞虎嚥的吸入紫菜包飯，覺得好笑的同時又有點擔心：「鍾炫吶，吃慢點，萬一噎到怎麼辦呀。」  
塞滿了食物的金鍾炫搖搖頭，他現在看起來像一隻藏好了葵花子的倉鼠，鼓鼓的兩頰隨著咀嚼的動作上上下下，很快就恢復平坦：「一直都這麼吃的，旼炫尼放心吧。」  
「鍾炫吶，你吃得臉上都是紫菜了。」黃旼炫看著他嘴唇周圍沾上的黑色碎屑，看起來就像是長了痣一樣。無奈地一笑，他伸手想幫對方摘掉紫菜。  
金鍾炫呆呆地「啊」了一聲，下意識地伸出舌頭，想要自己把紫菜舔掉。  
黃旼炫的手指這時已經碰到了那片碎紫菜，金鍾炫發現不對的時候已經來不及了，他的舌頭擦過了黃旼炫的指尖。  
兩個人都定住了。  
剛剛酥酥麻麻的感覺，是……？黃旼炫的腦袋像是炸開一片煙火一樣，除了空白還是空白。足足有五秒他都維持著同樣的姿勢一動也不動。  
金鍾炫反應的速度就快多了。  
他把舌頭收回嘴裡，仔細品味了一會，然後盒盒笑著對黃旼炫說：「旼炫尼的手是鹹的。」  
鹹……鹹的？金鍾炫唯一的感想就只有這個嗎？黃旼炫睜大狐狸眼看著笑得純真的金鍾炫，為什麼害羞只有我的份？  
「怎麼了旼炫尼？」金鍾炫歪頭看著黃旼炫，不能理解他為什麼可以維持震驚的表情那麼久：「不要擔心，我每天刷牙都刷得很乾淨，舌頭也有好好刷的。」  
無法對金鍾炫說明剛剛的事情有多引人遐想，黃旼炫最後還是敗下了陣，抽出一張隨身帶著的濕紙巾讓金鍾炫自己擦嘴：「怎麼像個孩子一樣啊，鍾炫吶。」  
這麼傻里傻氣的，會讓人想一直照顧你啊。  
總算在午休結束前7分鐘收拾好了花貓金鍾炫，送他回教室的路上——其實1班和3班也不過就是走廊兩側的距離，但黃旼炫不會錯過任何多和金鍾炫相處一秒鐘的機會，畢竟他不知道自己哪一天會回到25歲——，黃旼炫清了清喉嚨，覺得嗓子有些發乾：「鍾炫吶，我可以和你學做菜嗎？」  
金鍾炫驚訝地停住了腳步，轉過身面對強作鎮定但是耳尖和脖頸染上了淡粉色的黃旼炫：「旼炫尼怎麼會突然想學？」  
「啊，因為我家一直都是叫外送的食物，吃久了有點膩。」黃旼炫迅速講出他十分鐘前在腦海裡編織好的理由，「今天鍾炫做的紫菜包飯很好吃，所以也想學著自己做菜。」  
被誇獎手藝的金鍾炫仰起頭對黃旼炫笑，眼睛像是剛從水中撈起的黑葡萄，柔軟而濕潤：「真的嗎，我做得好嗎？」  
「嗯，是我吃過最好吃的紫菜包飯。」黃旼炫也忍不住笑了，伸出手揉了揉他的頭髮。  
鍾炫實在太容易滿足了，為了看他的笑容，黃旼炫可以一整天24小時都變著花樣稱讚他：「所以料理師鍾炫可以教教我嗎？拜託了。」  
午後的陽光斜斜映入走廊，兩個人的影子被拉得長長的，在走廊的某處，兩道人影交疊在了一起，像是親吻一般地交首纏繞著。  
「旼炫尼想學什麼呢？」忽然發現氣氛有些微妙的曖昧，金鍾炫低下頭避開黃旼炫像是包裹著蜂蜜的眼神，開始認真地一個個列舉自己會做的菜：「紫菜包飯、美乃滋蛋卷、炒馬鈴薯絲、還有……」  
黃旼炫靈機一動，覺得這是個和金鍾炫有固定約會的好時機：「或許，可以分成幾次學嗎？一天學兩道的話？」  
「啊，旼炫尼全部都想學嗎？」  
金鍾炫看向他，清澈的目光讓黃旼炫為了自己不那麼單純的出發點感到慚愧：「如果會讓鍾炫困擾的話，那就只學紫菜包飯和蛋卷吧。」啊拜託了，就算只有一次也好，讓他們兩個再多一點獨處的機會吧。  
「不會困擾，只是有些菜我也沒有做得很好，」金鍾炫說著說著有點不好意思地低下頭，飛快地偷瞄了黃旼炫一眼，聲音奶得像是在撒嬌：「怕會在旼炫尼面前丟臉。」  
這麼可愛難道不是犯規嗎？黃旼炫感受著默默加速的心跳想。  
「我是完全不會做菜的人，所以只要鍾炫肯教我就好了，」因為最重要的是和你一起的時光，「不管怎麼樣，我相信鍾炫做得好。」因為每件事情都那樣全力以赴地去做，所以不會有壞結果的。  
「旼炫尼相信我嗎？」得到預期以外的回答，金鍾炫閃亮亮的眼睛像是載滿了星光：「相信我能做好？」  
「因為鍾炫很努力地去做了，」黃旼炫看著眼前仿佛長出了小狗尾巴，正在討要稱讚的金鍾炫，又重複了一次那句話：「我相信鍾炫會做得很好。」  
像是花兒怒放一樣，金鍾炫臉上的笑也一瞬綻開，在最短的時間裡達到了巔峰值。  
「那麼，週末就去買材料，然後到我家做飯吧，旼炫尼。」金鍾炫輕快地轉過身，「要上課啦，晚點再用KKT說吧，拜拜旼炫尼——」  
黃旼炫看著他小跑著回到一班教室的背影，吞了口唾液。  
週末，去金鍾炫家，兩個人一起做飯。  
他已經開始期待了。


	5. LIVE ON 5

「鍾炫吶，」黃旼炫看著第三度繞回了這一區並且試圖將鵪鶉蛋偷偷放進購物車的金鍾炫，有些無奈地開口：「我們今天要做的菜應該不需要鵪鶉蛋吧？」  
被出言制止的人有點委屈地抬頭看他：「可是我想吃。旼炫尼不喜歡鵪鶉蛋嗎？」  
喜歡吃是喜歡吃，但是非計劃內的購物對完美主義的黃旼炫而言是種打破原則的行為。  
「唔……下次我自己來的時候再買吧。」金鍾炫看著遲遲不鬆口的對方，沮喪地轉身尋找鵪鶉蛋原本所在的貨架，小小的背影寫滿了「我好難過我真的好想吃鵪鶉蛋為什麼不能拿」幾個字，無精打采的樣子像隻失落的小狗狗。  
「鍾炫吶，想吃就拿吧。」黃旼炫的原則在金鍾炫面前什麼都不是，他將背對著自己的小狗拉回自己身邊：「我們鍾炫半點也不能餓到，對吧。」  
突然的態度翻轉讓金鍾炫的表情有點暈呼呼的，反應過來後就又變成了黃旼炫最喜歡的笑容：「嗯！」  
啊，為什麼這麼可愛呢，只是因為一包鵪鶉蛋就這麼幸福嗎？黃旼炫被他的燦笑感染的同時也在心裡暗暗忌妒起了鵪鶉蛋來。  
今天是約好到金鍾炫家做菜的週六。昨天廣播社錄音結束後，兩個人在一起走回家的路上討論了今天要做的菜，黃旼炫選了感覺最簡單的紫菜包飯和美乃滋蛋捲。  
「那麼明天早上我會先去超市買材料的，旼炫尼大概10點再到我家？」金鍾炫側過頭看和他並肩走著的黃旼炫，收到他回望的眼神後有點忙亂地避開：「可以嗎？」  
黃旼炫看著他因為緊張而不自覺地開始將手交握起來絞弄，心底突然浮現了想要捉弄他的念頭：「不可以。」  
「……唔？」因為意料之外的答案而明顯驚慌地抬起頭，對方飽含笑意的目光讓金鍾炫越發困惑：「旼炫尼……？」  
因為疑惑而微張的雙唇和專注著想獲得解答的眼睛讓黃旼炫心裡像是被毛茸茸的小狗爪子輕輕搔弄一樣，癢癢麻麻的。  
除了可愛以外還能用什麼形容詞來表達金鍾炫的樣子呢？黃旼炫有些苦惱地想，但是不管怎麼拼命思考，他的詞彙庫裡能最貼切地描述金鍾炫的形容還是只有可愛而已。  
因為遲遲得不到回答，金鍾炫的眼神逐漸變得委屈與迫切，他伸手拉了一下黃旼炫制服的衣角：「旼炫尼？」聲音也無意識地帶上了在撒嬌時特別明顯的奶味。  
下一秒，一隻溫熱的手掌撫上他的頭頂：「想和鍾炫一起去超市，所以才說不可以。」  
金鍾炫茫然地「唔？」了一聲，因為這聲唔讓黃旼炫的心底更柔軟了：「學習做菜的話，知道怎麼挑選食材也很重要吧？所以我們一起去超市吧，鍾炫吶。」  
終於理解了黃旼炫意思的人彎起了眼，眼神裡原本滿滿的擔心一掃而空：「那麼9點在我家附近的超市見面吧，地址晚點會用KKT傳給旼炫尼的。」  
「好。」又多得到1小時和金鍾炫相處的時間，黃旼炫的心情越發愉快，兩個人很快地在交叉路口的路燈下分道揚鑣，到家後黃旼炫想到明天的約會，忍不住在床上翻了好幾圈，又跳下床打開衣櫃把裡面所有的衣服拿出來輪番試過一次，邊試邊愉悅地哼唱著歌曲。  
「呀黃旼炫，你知道現在幾點了嗎？以為我不敢打你嗎？」門外傳來黃秀珍不耐煩的斥責，黃旼炫全都當作耳邊風般聽而不聞。  
神啊，原諒不知道戀愛滋味的女人的粗魯吧，黃旼炫想，唇畔的笑容一直到了睡著都消散不了。  
回到超市，黃旼炫看著逐漸超載的購物車，笑容有剎那間的凝滯：「鍾炫吶，材料有這麼多嗎？」  
午餐肉和起司片也就算了，大概是放在紫菜包飯裡一起吃的，但是沖泡可可粉、烏龜餅乾和辛拉麵……？  
看著黃旼炫對明顯並非材料的商品打量的目光，金鍾炫扁嘴：「旼炫尼說我想吃的話就可以拿的。」  
那是因為我以為你只想吃鵪鶉蛋──本來即將脫口而出的話在接觸到對方強烈渴望的眼神時迅速敗退，黃旼炫接受了自己過度縱容而讓金鍾炫恃寵而驕的事實：「這樣就夠了嗎？我們去結帳吧。」  
得到許可的金鍾炫愉快地盒盒笑著，黃旼炫摸了摸他的頭。  
啊，小時候鍾炫如果為了要東西而在超市耍賴的時候，鍾炫媽媽是會買給他，還是放著讓他哭夠了再帶回家呢？他不知道鍾炫媽媽的答案是哪一個，他只知道自己一定是前者。  
那樣閃亮的眼神，真的拒絕不了啊。  
跟著金鍾炫踏進他家的時候，黃旼炫的緊張來到了最高點。  
前幾天金鍾炫就跟他說過平常父母都在外地做生意，兩個姐姐一個因為公司很遠在外面租屋，一個上大學住在宿舍，所以平常都只有金鍾炫一個人在家。  
這樣的話，不就是情侶獨處的感覺嗎？在玄關換上室內拖鞋的25歲黃旼炫對於自己因為這樣的想法而浮現的緊張和期待嚇了一跳，搖了搖頭讓腦袋裡像岩漿般沸騰的熱度稍微冷卻。  
走進房子內部，金鍾炫的聲音從廚房傳來：「旼炫尼？要喝點東西嗎？」  
「啊，好，給我水就可以了。」黃旼炫低著頭循著聲音傳來的方向走去，手裡提著一大袋剛剛從超市買下的材料和金鍾炫的零食，眼光看到穿著金鍾炫穿著拖鞋的腳後自然地將目光上移：「鍾炫吶，這些要放哪──」  
話音戛然而止，黃旼炫的喉結動了一下。  
金鍾炫穿著圍裙。  
一條有著可愛的，毛絨小熊圖案的圍裙。  
圍裙上立體的小熊偏著頭，睜著水汪汪的眼睛張望，和現在穿著他的人表情如出一轍，「旼炫尼怎麼了？」  
黃旼炫有點結巴：「啊，沒事……只是圍裙……」很可愛，很適合你。後面的話黃旼炫沒說出口，因為金鍾炫有點不好意思地低下了頭，展示著小小的髮旋開口：「因為我的圍裙要讓旼炫尼穿，所以我就拿了媽媽的，有點太幼稚了嗎？」  
「怎麼會，很可愛，非常可愛啊鍾炫吶。」黃旼炫的反駁強而有力，「很適合你，現在看起來就像小熊一樣。」  
「啊，真的嗎？」被一連串的誇獎砸中，金鍾炫帶著羞澀的笑回應，轉過身拿起了另外一件素色的圍裙：「旼炫尼也穿上吧，處理食材會把衣服弄髒的。」  
黃旼炫接過圍裙，然後想起剛剛金鍾炫說的「我的圍裙給旼炫尼穿」。  
然後他的喉結又動了一下。  
只不過是穿鍾炫平常穿的圍裙而已，也不是多親密，黃旼炫你不要多想。一隻沙漠狐狸在腦海裡出現。  
可是到對方家裡做飯又穿上對方的衣物，本身就很引人遐想不是嗎？另一隻沙漠狐狸也跳了出來，開始進行辯駁。  
黃旼炫放任兩隻沙漠狐狸在腦中爭執，自己只是捧著圍裙，維持著同樣的姿勢一動也不動。  
將暫時用不到的烏龜餅乾和可可粉等東西收好後，轉過頭的金鍾炫訝異地發現黃旼炫還在原地發呆。  
金鍾炫走向他：「旼炫尼？」  
如夢初醒的黃旼炫差點把手裡的圍裙滑落到地上：「啊，鍾炫吶，我──」  
我剛剛絕對不是在想什麼奇怪的事情只是在思考人生。還沒說出半個字解釋自己的失態，金鍾炫就露出了然的表情將圍裙從他手中取下。  
「是我疏忽了，旼炫尼平常不做菜的話也有可能不知道怎麼穿圍裙吧。」金鍾炫熟練地展開摺好的圍裙，「很簡單的，我來幫旼炫尼吧。」然後就踮起腳尖幫黃旼炫套上了圍裙，然後仰著臉仔細地調整起肩膀處的帶子長短。  
黃旼炫：「……！」他的喉結又忍不住動了。  
因為要幫他的關係，金鍾炫現在幾乎是整個人靠在他胸口，平常的身高差也因為金鍾炫踮腳而縮短，他只要稍微低頭就可以看見金鍾炫的睫毛，微微往下垂而顯得無辜又可憐的小狗眼，小巧的鼻頭和因為投入在調整肩帶而不自覺微撅的嘴唇。  
怎麼看都像是在向他索要bobo的樣子啊。黃旼炫的鎖骨處肉眼可見地泛上一層薄紅。像被蠱惑一樣，將臉漸漸接近金鍾炫。  
「這樣應該就可以了。」在他的唇即將觸及對方額頭的前一刻，對差點被bobo的事情一無所覺的金鍾炫放下肩帶，往後退了兩步：「這樣可以嗎旼炫尼？」  
「啊？啊。可、可以。」黃旼炫有點失望地站直，活動了一下嘴唇：「或許，有水嗎？」雖然藉機bobo沒有成功，但是他已經有點口乾舌燥了。  
25歲的成年人思想太齷齪了。黃旼炫對著急急忙忙倒水給他的17歲金鍾炫的背影唾棄自己。  
很快地做好了事前準備，黃旼炫終於要展開他今天料理教室的第一課。  
「……像這樣，輕輕地洗就可以了。」金鍾炫邊洗著鍋裡的米粒邊解說，「太用力的話米飯會碎掉，煮起來就不好吃了。」  
「這樣嗎。」沒有靈魂地回應著，黃旼炫看著金鍾炫專注的側臉出神。  
平常明明就只是全身上下都透露著可愛氣息的人，但是一認真起來就非常地帥氣呢。這就是反轉魅力吧。25歲的鍾炫也是，上台表演時的他和平常的他簡直就是兩個人，因為這樣的差異而吸引了很多粉絲──幸好粉絲看到的不過是他十分之一的可愛，不然光是現在擁有的情敵數就已經讓他頭痛了，再來個十倍他會疲於奔命在征討愛情絆腳石的路上的。  
不知道25歲的鍾炫現在怎麼樣……想到這裡，黃旼炫的心情無可避免地低落起來，自從發現自己好像沒辦法輕易回去那邊的世界以後，他總是故意不去想25歲的鍾炫的事情。  
會難過嗎？還是只是當作普通的成員失蹤，雖然慌張也會想尋找他，但是並不會太痛苦呢？畢竟雖然他那麼喜歡鍾炫，卻從來沒有開口和他說過，只是一直用稱讚他可愛，叫他「啾呀」的方式表達他的喜歡。而鍾炫……雖然對他的親暱幾乎照單全收，但偶爾也會說出「不想和你成為命運」這樣的話來拒絕他。  
或許那個世界的鍾炫並沒有那麼需要他，所以他才會來到了這裡？黃旼炫有些苦澀地想。如果哪一天張開眼睛，自己回到了原本的世界，卻發現25歲的鍾炫對他的消失不痛不癢的話，那麼是不是永遠待在這裡會更好呢？  
「旼炫尼？」一旁的金鍾炫完成洗米步驟後遲來地發覺了黃旼炫的心不在焉，他側過頭看向黃旼炫：「不舒服嗎？」  
對著17歲金鍾炫盛滿了憂心的目光，黃旼炫強迫自己收起那些想法。  
不管25歲的他和金鍾炫會怎麼樣，他都不該把那些消極的情緒帶給17歲的金鍾炫，那並不公平。  
「只是覺得很神奇，」黃旼炫展露出和平時一般無二的笑：「白飯常常吃，但是不知道是這樣煮出來的，所以覺得驚訝。鍾炫做得很好呢。」  
金鍾炫盒盒笑了起來：「旼炫尼也可以做得很好的。現在只要把這個放進電子鍋裡面按下煮飯就好啦。」他把已經放好米與適量水的內鍋遞給黃旼炫：「旼炫尼試試看吧？很簡單的。」  
被他鼓勵的眼神和像是哄小孩做事的口吻逗笑，黃旼炫接過內鍋：「做得好的話都是你的功勞啊，鍾炫吶。」  
將飯煮下後兩個人又開始忙碌地準備起其他材料。蛋打成蛋液後加進一點麵粉煎成薄薄的蛋皮然後切絲，小黃瓜與醃蘿蔔切成細條，豬肉醃漬後炒過後再做另一道美乃滋蛋捲。忙碌了將近一個小時，金鍾炫疑惑地從正準備拆開的紫菜包裝裡抬起頭：「唔？今天電子鍋怎麼沒有聲音？」  
正在清洗用過的刀具和鍋具的黃旼炫一臉茫然地看向電子鍋。  
「我有按煮飯。」黃旼炫不確定地問：「只要按煮飯就好了，不用再設定什麼，對嗎？」  
「是這樣沒錯呀，」放下紫菜走到電子鍋旁，金鍾炫看了一下，然後雙眼一下像是圍裙上的小熊，變得圓滾滾的：「旼炫尼，剛剛有插電嗎？把飯放進去的時候。」  
黃旼炫張開嘴，手裡的刀掉到了水槽中。  
  
在家裡樓下的便利店發現黃旼炫的時候，Aron很驚訝。  
「旼炫啊，是你嗎？」看著在即食白飯前駐足的黃旼炫，Aron走上前去拍他的肩：「怎麼會來這啊，來了也不找哥。」  
突如其來的招呼聲嚇了黃旼炫一跳，待看到出現的人是Aron才鬆了一口氣：「哥。」  
Aron更納悶了。他的這位弟弟看起來一副魂不守舍的樣子，還出現在跟他家完全相反方向的這裡，站在白飯前面發呆──  
郭Aron的腦海搜尋引擎迅速地轉了一圈，然後問：「是來找鍾炫的嗎？」  
黃旼炫不可思議的表情讓他更加確信自己的猜測，郭Aron笑得很和氣：「是有聽鍾炫說過最近兩個人變親了，沒想到都可以去對方家吃飯了啊。」  
郭Aron，NU高中3年級，學生會長，黃旼炫姜東昊從小認識的哥哥，a.k.a.金鍾炫和崔珉起的鄰居大哥哥。  
腦裡浮現出久違的字幕，黃旼炫稍微冷靜下來，只有耳朵帶著點微紅：「因為想和鍾炫學習料理，所以就過來了。」  
用「我知道的你不用多說」的眼神看著黃旼炫，Aron笑著拍拍他：「那就好。鍾炫在樓上等著你吧，別讓他久等了，買好就上樓吧。」  
確實下來得有點太久了，黃旼炫和Aron點了點頭，正要走到櫃檯結帳，背後卻傳來Aron的聲音。  
「新社員做得怎麼樣？還可以嗎？」Aron的神情像是猶豫著要不要問：「如果有什麼問題的話，知道哥很可靠吧？不要自己藏著，都告訴哥吧。」  
黃旼炫懵然點頭，Aron對他揮揮手，自己先走出了便利店。  
突然提起白皓朗是為了什麼……黃旼炫一路困惑地提著即食飯回到了金鍾炫家，在開門時獲得了金鍾炫奶聲奶氣地問為什麼去那麼久呀肚子好餓的撒嬌，黃旼炫很快就把Aron哥帶來的疑問拋到了腦後，一邊說著對不起一邊自然地把手放到了金鍾炫柔軟的頭髮上安撫般地摸摸。  
肚子餓的小狗很快就消氣了，眯著眼睛又高興起來，走在黃旼炫前面，像是雀躍的孩子一樣輕盈地回到廚房。  
有了白飯和其他早已準備完畢的材料，紫菜包飯很快就一條條地擺在了盤子上。黃旼炫一開始捲的時候還不太熟練，有些紫菜沒有黏好，整條包飯都散開了，這時候他就會趁著一旁的金鍾炫沒注意將失敗作品拿起來吃掉，只是毀屍滅跡的動作太急，有一兩顆飯粒黏到嘴邊，而他卻沒發現，就這樣用沾著飯粒的臉繼續努力捲著包飯。  
「盒盒盒，」做完自己的包飯的金鍾炫抬起頭想看看黃旼炫進展如何，卻看見他明明白白昭告著「我偷吃了而且沒有擦嘴」的嘴角：「旼炫尼，紫菜包飯好吃嗎？」  
黃旼炫愣愣地轉向他，從他清澈的眼裡看見自己的倒影，後知後覺地發現自己試圖毀滅不完美作品的行為被發現了，只好嘴硬地辯解：「我只是想試味道。」  
停不下盒盒笑的金鍾炫伸手將他嘴角的飯粒拿了下來，就在黃旼炫以為他要把飯粒丟到一旁的水槽裡時，飯粒卻被他直接送進了自己嘴裡。  
「即食飯還是沒有自己煮的好吃呀。」金鍾炫認真地咀嚼，感受了一下即食飯的口感和味道，「下次再用自己煮的白飯做一次紫菜包飯吧，旼炫尼。」  
像塊烙鐵一樣通紅的黃旼炫只能勉強吐出一句含糊的「嗯」。  
對25歲的成年男人做這些事情真的很危險的，鍾炫吶。雖然他現在只是個17歲身體的高中生。  
下午2點，兩個人終於可以好好坐在餐桌前吃飯了。吃著親手做的紫菜包飯和鍾炫做的美奶滋蛋捲，感受到世上最幸福的黃旼炫忽然又想起剛剛在便利店碰到的Aron：「或許，和Aron哥很要好嗎？鍾炫吶。」  
金鍾炫眨眨眼，吞下鼓鼓的臉頰裡的飯：「嗯，很熟的，是住在隔壁的哥。小時候常常一起玩，現在也很照顧我。旼炫尼怎麼突然問這個？」  
「今天買即食飯的時候碰到Aron哥了。」啊好忌妒，居然和小時候的鍾炫一起玩過，黃旼炫幼稚的佔有慾又開始在心底熊熊燃燒：「現在也常常陪鍾炫玩嗎？」  
「會一起玩線上遊戲，」感覺危險的氣息，金鍾炫有點不安地挪了挪身體：「但是自從加入廣播社以後光是寫台本就弄得很晚，已經很久沒有一起玩了。」  
黃旼炫不想承認自己有點高興，但是抑制不住上揚的唇出賣了他：「啊，這樣啊。」但是旋即又升上一股愧疚感：「那麼鍾炫會不開心嗎，因為廣播社的事情。都不能玩遊戲了，會覺得有點無聊吧？」  
「為什麼會無聊呢？」金鍾炫茫然地看向黃旼炫：「廣播社的工作很有趣，和旼炫尼待在一起也很開心，所以就算打遊戲的時間變少了也不會難過的。」  
「是嗎，」黃旼炫的眼神像是灑上了一層厚厚的糖霜：「我和你待在一起也很開心，鍾炫吶。」  
因為是和你一起，所以不管是做什麼事情都充滿愉悅和期待，就算只是對坐著發呆也高興。  
被黃旼炫直球式的發言弄得臉色緋紅，金鍾炫害羞地笑了笑，低頭閃躲過於甜蜜的目光，試圖扯開話題：「……對了，我發現了一件奇怪的事情，旼炫尼想聽嗎？」


	6. LIVE ON 6

「……對了，我發現了一件奇怪的事情，旼炫尼想聽嗎？」  
知道金鍾炫是出於羞澀才轉開話題，已經收穫足夠可愛模樣的黃旼炫配合地問：「是什麼事？」  
「是皓朗xi的事。」金鍾炫說出這句以後遲疑了一下，「覺得皓朗xi的台本，說話口吻和斷句用字很熟悉，所以想了一下。」  
「覺得有點像……那個一直匿名投稿的人？」金鍾炫猶豫著說完，又抬起頭看向黃旼炫，迷惘的表情顯然也不明白為什麼會這樣：「也有可能是我搞錯了，但是連習慣用的表情符號也重複了很多。感覺已經不是巧合程度了。」  
黃旼炫猛然站起身。  
「新社員做得怎麼樣？如果有問題都告訴哥吧。」在便利店碰到Aron哥時聽到的話浮現在黃旼炫腦海裡，和鍾炫的話連在了一起。  
所以那個匿名投稿的人是白皓朗嗎？可是她在看到那些投稿時的錯愕和訝異並不像是偽裝──也許是10年演員的資歷讓她完美掩飾了自己的情緒？但是揭露自己過去的黑歷史有什麼好處？演員的名聲不是鬧著玩的，即便不是重大醜聞，這些對她人品的攻擊累積久了一定也會對在業界發展造成傷害。  
黃旼炫拿出手機，找到KKT裡Aron的名字撥出電話。  
金鍾炫看著他，對黃旼炫有點過於激動的反應感到驚訝：「旼炫尼？」  
「今天遇到Aron哥的時候，他也說了白皓朗的事情。」等待接通的期間，黃旼炫朝困惑的金鍾炫解釋：「當時也是Aron哥叫我讓她入社的，所以覺得Aron哥大概知道些什麼。」  
「喂？」通話很快就被接通，「旼炫啊，在幹嘛呢？怎麼突然給哥打電話？」  
「有想知道的事情所以打給了哥。」黃旼炫的聲音因為疑問而顯得急促：「哥是不是知道些什麼？匿名投稿者的身分？那個人和白皓朗的關係？鍾炫告訴我她們兩個寫的東西很像，像到難以用巧合解釋。」  
其實他更想問匿名投稿者和白皓朗是不是同一個人，但這想法實在過於荒謬，還沒問出口他就先自行否決了。  
電話那邊沉默了一段時間，久到黃旼炫還拿下耳邊的手機確認是不是不小心切斷了通話。  
「有些事情我也還不能確定。」Aron的聲音飄了過來：「但是我想那個匿名投稿者沒有惡意……至少不是出於惡意才做的事情，所以你們不用太擔心。好好地和白皓朗相處就可以了。」  
對於Aron模稜兩可的回答感到不滿意的黃旼炫還想再追問，Aron卻已經先他一步掛斷了電話。  
「啊，哥真是。」黃旼炫挫敗地收起手機：「是這麼棘手的事情嗎？連我也不能說。」  
因為得不到問題的答案而多少有些煩躁，黃旼炫一直到幾秒後才想起金鍾炫也在場，連忙進行表情管理：「抱歉鍾炫吶，因為Aron哥把事情搞得太神秘了，我有點生氣。嚇到你了嗎？」  
金鍾炫搖搖頭，表示沒關係，有點擔心地問：「或許那個人和皓朗xi非常親近，所以才故意模仿她的行文方式混淆我們？」  
這個可能黃旼炫也想過，但是他實在想不出以白皓朗在學校的人緣會和誰熟到那種地步：「算了，既然Aron哥不想說，那就等吧。」  
被蒙在鼓裡的感覺一點也不好。黃旼炫的表情還是有點凝重，本來該溫馨的氣氛現在蕩然無存，只剩下滿室烏雲。  
遲遲沒有坐下的黃旼炫突然發現金鍾炫走到了他旁邊。  
「旼炫尼，對不起。」金鍾炫仰起頭看他：「好像不應該說那些話的，我讓旼炫尼心情變差了吧。」他皺著眉頭，像是因為做了錯事而內疚的孩子一樣。  
「不要道歉啊，鍾炫吶。」黃旼炫的心軟了下來。  
明明今天才告誡過自己不要把情緒帶到17歲的鍾炫身上的，明明是因為覺得Aron哥不信任自己而生氣，卻讓這股怒氣影響了和他一起的鍾炫。  
「鍾炫吶，我說過的吧。」將雙手放到金鍾炫的肩膀上，黃旼炫認真地看著他的雙眼：「因為不是你的錯，所以不要覺得負擔，不要把所有事情都攬在自己身上，也不要為了他人的錯誤道歉。」  
金鍾炫的瞳孔裡映著他嚴肅的表情，黃旼炫看著他眼裡的自己，繼續說：「你只是告訴了我覺得不對勁的地方，而我聯想到了別的事情所以找哥求證。因為哥不想告訴我他知道的事情才會生氣，和鍾炫一點關係也沒有。所以不用對我道歉。」  
「那旼炫尼現在還在生氣嗎？」金鍾炫抿抿嘴，用帶著希冀的眼神發問。  
黃旼炫就算有再多不高興，看著他的模樣也都煙消雲散了：「不氣了，所以鍾炫也不要不開心了。」說著伸手把他微微皺起的眉間撫平：「一直做這種表情會長皺紋的。」  
「長皺紋的話旼炫尼就不跟我做朋友了嗎？」知道黃旼炫真的消氣了，金鍾炫又露出傻笑，撒嬌般地問著毫無邏輯的問題。  
「啊，要和老爺爺當朋友是有點困難啊。」眼見氣氛輕鬆起來，黃旼炫也有了開玩笑的心情：「是要好好考慮一下呢，鍾炫吶。」  
然後就得到了金鍾炫對於他擇友標準過於世俗的指責和對兩人友情的質疑，黃旼炫只好拉著金鍾炫說了很多次「就算鍾炫變成老爺爺也會在一起」、「鍾炫永遠是我的0順位」才成功平息小狗狗的怒火。  
胡鬧了太久，等回過神來已經是下午四點多了，肚子又餓了的兩人煮了早上買的辛拉麵加上午餐肉和起司片，以及金鍾炫pick的鵪鶉蛋，飢餓的他們一下就狼吞虎嚥地吃得見底，然後癱在沙發上看著電視裡的綜藝節目大笑。  
真好，就像他們本來就該這樣一樣。黃旼炫想，悄悄地將目光移到坐在身邊的金鍾炫，卻意外地對視了。  
「鍾炫吶，我很帥吧。」25歲黃旼炫的偶像職業病又開始發作：「是因為這樣才看著我嗎？」  
偷瞄現行犯金鍾炫原本還有點不好意思，被他這麼一說忍不住笑了，兩隻手撒嬌似地拍打著黃旼炫的肩：「有人會這樣說自己帥的嗎，旼炫尼。」  
「那麼是為什麼看我呢，鍾炫吶。」黃旼炫突然又切換回了真摯模式，雙眼一瞬不瞬地盯著金鍾炫，身體也朝金鍾炫的方向側了過去：「不是因為我的臉很帥的話。」  
他以為金鍾炫不會回答，但是出乎意料地，金鍾炫很認真地開口了。  
「因為想看旼炫尼。」金鍾炫微笑著：「因為在不久前完全沒有想過會和旼炫尼變得這麼親近，覺得很神奇，很幸福，想確認這不是夢，想確定旼炫尼是真的坐在我旁邊，所以就看了。」  
對著黃旼炫睜大的雙眼，金鍾炫遲鈍地害羞起來，不自在地低下頭：「……就是這樣想的。」  
下一刻，他放在自己膝蓋上的手被另一隻白皙的手掌覆蓋。  
「是真的。和鍾炫變得親近，一起吃飯一起看電視，這些都是真的，不是夢。」黃旼炫用另一隻手溫柔地捧起金鍾炫的臉：「如果感到不安的話看多久都可以，鍾炫吶。我就在你身邊啊。」  
電視好像被人按了靜音一樣，全世界只剩下對視的兩人淺淺的呼吸聲，空氣像是攪動著棉花糖的機器，瀰漫著甜膩膩的味道的同時變得黏糊糊的，像是化在手上的糖果。  
現在的氣氛的話，親一下額頭好像也不算太過份吧……黃旼炫想，蠢蠢欲動地傾身過去，正要在金鍾炫臉上烙下一個吻，被遺忘的綜藝節目突然爆發出一陣歡呼，金鍾炫像隻受了驚嚇的小動物一樣跳起來，額頭正好撞到了黃旼炫的鼻樑。  
「啊！」兩個人同時發出一聲痛呼，金鍾炫可憐兮兮地摀住額頭，眼眶裡迸出了淚花，但還是不忘先關心對方：「旼炫尼？你還好嗎？」  
痛苦地遮住鼻子的黃旼炫強顏歡笑：「我沒事。倒是鍾炫你很痛吧？」  
啊，這該死的綜藝節目，再給他3秒他就成功了啊。  
「我也沒事的，因為有瀏海擋著所以不是很痛。」兩個人違心地說著逞強的話，然後在看到彼此咬牙的表情時又忍不住一起笑出來。  
「不是需要這樣假裝的關係吧，」黃旼炫愛憐地伸手，輕輕按著金鍾炫明顯紅了一塊的額頭：「鍾炫吶，痛的話就告訴我吧。」  
「旼炫尼不也是騙我不痛嗎？」只有自己被責備的金鍾炫不樂地撅嘴，「明明鼻子也紅了。」說完也伸出手去捏黃旼炫的鼻樑，聽到他的喊痛求饒聲後才滿意地收手。  
「已經快七點了，旼炫尼該回家了吧？」金鍾炫從沙發上站起身，「我送旼炫尼到路口吧。」  
黃旼炫依依不捨地起身，雖然很想繼續和金鍾炫待在一起，但是天色的確不早了，鍾炫也有自己的事情要做，他總不能一直賴在他家裡不走。  
從金鍾炫家所在的9樓慢慢往下走，誰也沒說要搭電梯，黃旼炫知道對方也在珍惜和自己相處的時間，心情好起來的同時開口笑著問：「下週也還能再替我上課吧？料理師nim？」  
「嗯。」金鍾炫也笑著回應，兩人並肩走在不算寬闊的樓梯間裡，彷彿能感受到從對方身上傳來的體溫，這種感覺讓人依戀，以至於終於走到1樓的時候黃旼炫心裡除了可惜還是可惜。  
街道上的路燈閃爍著，大概是哪裡的電路年久失修了。微弱的白光一閃一滅地打在兩人身上，像是他們倆個在舞台黑幕上表演著消失了又再現身的戲碼。  
到交叉路口的路程並不遠，即便再怎麼祈禱這一刻不要到來，十字形的道路還是出現在了視線盡頭。  
黃旼炫停下腳步，轉頭看向身邊的金鍾炫。  
「鍾炫吶，到這裡就可以了。」黃旼炫對著也看向自己的金鍾炫輕聲說，「到家了會用KKT告訴你的，回去好好休息等我的訊息吧。」  
金鍾炫悶悶地「嗯」了一聲，雙眼卻還是盯著黃旼炫不放，腳步像是定住了一樣，沒有一點要向回走的意思。  
「怎麼了，鍾炫吶。」黃旼炫看著他像是耍賴孩子的模樣，原本下降的嘴角悄悄往上：「不想回家？」  
「……怕旼炫尼離開我的視線以後就不見了。」金鍾炫小聲地說著，雖然幾乎是用自言自語的音量說的，但是因為周遭太過靜謐，還是一字不漏地傳進了黃旼炫耳朵裡。  
「我讓鍾炫這麼沒有安全感嗎？」黃旼炫失笑，對於眼前少年沒來由的擔憂覺得可愛的同時又有點心疼：「那麼，要怎麼樣鍾炫才可以安心地回家等我發KKT呢？」  
問完以後耐心地等待著答案的黃旼炫看見金鍾炫的臉像是蘋果一樣紅了起來。  
「想確認旼炫尼不會消失，」雖然感到害羞，金鍾炫還是努力地看著黃旼炫的雙眼表達出自己的要求：「所以，可以抱一下旼炫嗎？一下就好。」  
以為自己聽錯了，黃旼炫愣在原地：「……什麼？」  
「想要、想要抱一下旼炫。」重複了第二次的金鍾炫羞恥地眼角都染上了紅色，但還是清楚地說出了那句話：「可以嗎？」  
黃旼炫沒有想過這句話居然會是從金鍾炫而非自己口中說出來，太過衝擊的結果就是他在原地傻了很久，傻到金鍾炫覺得自己已經被沉默地拒絕了，和他說了「對不起」以後就沮喪地垂著頭往回家的路走。  
果然不應該那麼貪心吧……背過身的瞬間，金鍾炫再也撐不住臉上裝出來的堅強，拼命忍住逐漸在眼眶累積的淚水，加快腳步想逃離這裡。  
才走了沒兩步，一隻手腕突然被人抓住，用力地將自己拉近了某個懷抱。  
「鍾炫吶，對不起，剛剛我以為自己聽錯了，所以沒有回答。」黃旼炫抱緊了他，「當然可以擁抱我。一下也好，兩下也好，多少下都可以。」想到因為自己的反應不及差點讓懷裡的人就這樣離開，黃旼炫心有餘悸地收緊了臂彎。  
「旼炫尼，我要不能呼吸了……」金鍾炫帶著濃濃鼻音的聲音從他懷裡傳出，黃旼炫嚇得趕緊鬆開手，把他的臉與自己胸前的衣服拉開距離：「鍾炫吶沒事吧？你哭了？」  
震驚地看著對方發紅的眼眶和泛著水光的眼珠，黃旼炫越發驚慌：「鍾炫吶，不要哭，對不起，我是傻瓜所以才那樣的──」  
語無倫次的解釋被金鍾炫的回擁打斷了。  
「旼炫尼安靜一會吧。」金鍾炫的聲音還是帶著鼻音，但是聲調已經變成了撒嬌專用的語氣：「讓我聽一下你的心跳，確定你是真的。」  
黃旼炫閉上嘴，靜靜地將雙手也環上了金鍾炫的腰。  
「跳得很快呢，旼炫尼。」專注地聽了很久，金鍾炫笑著抬起頭說出他的發現：「是緊張了嗎，旼炫尼？」  
「大概是心動了吧。」黃旼炫低低地說出口，一輛汽車從旁邊的道路呼嘯而過，金鍾炫疑惑地偏著頭問：「旼炫尼說什麼？」  
「沒什麼，該回家了，鍾炫吶。」笑著鬆開了懷抱，對著不捨卻只能乖乖離開他的金鍾炫笑著，黃旼炫站在原地看著金鍾炫小小的身影逐漸消失在街道盡頭。  
「……怎麼辦啊，鍾炫吶。」黃旼炫蹲下了身，表情既幸福又苦惱：「這樣下去我會完全陷進去的啊，在你身上。」


	7. LIVE ON 7

[圖片]  
pockyjh 麵片湯 期待kkk  
49 個喜歡  
mingipath 呀 照片裡的男人是誰  
\- pockyjh 我們社長nim kkk 很帥吧  
\- mingipath 就是那傢伙？只看到背影不知道長什麼樣子 但是應該沒有我帥吧  
\- pockyjh ㅎㅁㅎ  
\- aaronkwak 珉起啊 不要叫別人那傢伙 還有稍微謙虛點吧 哥沒有這麼沒禮貌的弟弟^^  
\- mingipath 那麼哥就不要我吧^^ ㅂㅂ  
\- aaronkwak 珉起啊米安內 不要丟下哥ㅠㅠ  
  
[圖片]  
pockyjh 今天的紫菜包飯！  
68 個喜歡  
mingipath 是伯母做的嗎 想吃了ㅠㅠ  
\- pockyjh 啊 不是 這些不是媽媽做的喔kkk  
\- mingipath 外面買的嗎 等一下？第二張照片拿著紫菜包飯的手不是你的吧？  
\- pockyjh ……kkk  
\- mingipath 鍾炫啊你是金盒盒不是金kk啊 然後回答我的問題  
\- aaronkwak 珉起啊 每個人都有自己的小秘密的  
\- mingipath 可是我對哥一點秘密都沒有啊 哥知道的吧^^  
\- aaronkwak 鍾炫啊快回答珉起吧 他現在好噁心  
  
黃旼炫偷偷摸摸地關上instagram，然後過了五秒又打開，看完一遍留言後無聲竊笑，接著又一臉苦惱地關上。  
鍾炫的IG怎麼可以寫得像是他們兩個的交往記錄一樣可愛啊？感覺自己就像是被金鍾炫偷偷藏在家裡秘而不宣的地下情人一樣，他看著看著都快覺得自己真的已經和17歲的鍾炫在一起了。  
因為享受看金鍾炫小心炫耀的貼文的感覺，黃旼炫根本不敢告訴任何人他有鍾炫的SNS帳號。萬一鍾炫知道，以他的個性一定就再也不說「我們社長nim很帥」的話了。  
就讓他當個偷窺狂吧。  
「旼炫啊，可以別露出那種表情嗎？很可怕啊。」搓了搓手臂上冒出的雞皮疙瘩，坐在他旁邊的姜東昊深受其擾。自從早上黃旼炫問了他奇怪的話以後他就覺得黃旼炫像是瘋了一樣，臉部表情一直在放空、傻笑和煩惱中循環播放，看起來就像是他最近看的電視劇裡陷入愛情的——  
等等。捕捉到關鍵字的姜東昊精神一振。  
早上那個同時喜歡17歲和25歲的問題太莫名其妙，他原本以為黃旼炫只是從哪本小說裡看到了這樣的話所以想和他討論——黃旼炫本來就常常看些奇怪的書，前陣子還介紹了一本偶像主題的羅曼史給他——但是看看現在的情形，難道黃旼炫是陷入了愛河的那個人？  
啊，但是。  
「是陷入愛情了嗎旼炫？」姜東昊悄悄靠近他：「那你的鍾炫該怎麼辦吶。」  
黃旼炫一愣：「……鍾炫？」  
他還沒有和任何人說過自己有多喜歡17歲金鍾炫啊，姜東昊是從哪裡聽到的消息？  
「對啊，你的副社長，小而珍貴的2年1班金鍾炫啊。」姜東昊模仿著黃旼炫的語氣：「說起來你這最近真的怪怪的啊，明明之前每天都把『我們鍾炫』掛在嘴邊，但是最近一次都沒說過了，是有更珍貴的存在了？」  
黃旼炫沒聽見姜東昊後面還說了些什麼。  
他現在除了混亂之外還是混亂。  
這個時空的17歲黃旼炫，從來沒有誇獎過金鍾炫的黃旼炫，和金鍾炫認識至少半年以上的卻沒有要過對方通訊方式的黃旼炫，原來是這麼珍視著鍾炫的存在嗎？  
黃旼炫莫名地心慌起來，這些事情在NPC詞典裡可是一個字都沒有提到啊……但是再仔細想想，剛見到17歲鍾炫的時候，他腦海的NPC詞典也毫無反應，明明連對先前沒有接觸過的白皓朗都有說明的。  
就像是刻意抹去了金鍾炫這個人一樣。  
黃旼炫心煩意亂地翻著眼前的課本，雖然一個字也看不進去，但翻書的動作讓他多少平靜了一些。  
然後他的動作定住了。  
他看到課本封面摺頁的下方有圓珠筆墨水暈開的痕跡。  
也許這就是答案，他將摺頁翻開，下面是一行和他有著相同字跡的話語。  
「鍾炫吶，為什麼這麼可愛呢，想把全宇宙的星星都摘下給你啊。」  
黃旼炫的手不由自主地顫抖。  
他突然覺得自己好像忽略了很多重要的事情，像是為什麼容易對著17歲的鍾炫感到心動，為什麼對25歲鍾炫的記憶隨著日子一天天的逝去而越發模糊。  
但他又說不出這種奇怪的心情從何而來。迫切地想抓住那絲怪異感，卻又千頭萬緒無從拾起，最後只能對著姜東昊艱難地開口：「東昊啊，『我』喜歡鍾炫，是嗎？」  
因為17歲的黃旼炫本來就對金鍾炫抱持著強烈的感情，所以在這個身體裡的25歲的他才會受到影響無法自拔地產生好感嗎？又或者根本是他喜歡的25歲鍾炫和17歲鍾炫太過相似，所以在移情的作用下才會產生了他愛上17歲鍾炫的感覺？  
因為是對17歲黃旼炫最重要最珍貴的存在，所以才小心翼翼地掩埋在心底深處，進而把這具身體附帶的NPC詞典裡頭關於金鍾炫的事情全部消除，不想讓他窺見吧？  
可是來不及了啊，現在的他都已經到了想要說服自己「17歲和25歲的鍾炫是一樣的，並不是移情別戀」，想放任自己沉溺在17歲鍾炫的生活的程度。  
姜東昊抓了抓頭髮，他真的覺得黃旼炫不太正常：「喜不喜歡不是要問你自己嗎？不過你應該是很喜歡他吧？上次我們和Aron一起吃飯的時候你還問怎麼和鍾炫要KKT呢，明明兩個人是同個社團卻還要問Aron，他都無語了。」  
我也無語了啊，黃旼炫苦笑，卻說不出半句話語。  
  
崔珉起在第一節下課鈴聲響起時才姍姍來遲。他把書包放到金鍾炫旁邊空著的座位上後坐下，氣勢洶洶地雙手抱胸看著金鍾炫。  
「鍾炫啊，」崔珉起的語氣儼然是個發現孩子差點被壞人帶走的老父親：「被壞男人偷走心了嗎？怎麼就自己一個人去赴約了，萬一被拐走了怎麼辦？」  
習慣於青梅竹馬的誇張口吻，金鍾炫盒盒笑了起來，鏡片後的清澈雙眼閃爍著不自在：「胡說什麼呢珉起啊。今天怎麼會來學校？」  
崔珉起是個音樂劇演員，從15歲開始就一直奔波在各個劇場之間，很少能在學校裡看到他的身影。但因為本來就是藝術類特別入學生的關係，學校也沒有要求過他的出席率和考試成績——反正崔珉起在專業領域的表現誰都無法否決，哪會有人在意他的一般學科拿了多少分。  
金鍾炫微妙的表情變化沒有逃過崔珉起敏銳的眼：「鍾炫啊，我再不出現的話你真的就要被騙走了吧。」說到這裡，崔珉起抬起頭，淚花在眼眶打轉，瞬間將自己的角色切換成苦惱的母親：「被一碗麵片湯騙走的話對得起媽媽這些年養你的辛苦嗎？你這孩子。而且還把人帶回家裡吃飯了？媽媽在外面有多擔心你知道嗎？」  
「啪啪啪」一陣沒有靈魂的掌聲傳來，白皓朗不知道什麼時候站到了金鍾炫桌前，「崔珉起xi，好幾天不見，演技又進步了啊。」  
崔珉起翻了個白眼，皮笑肉不笑地回覆：「謝謝你，白皓朗xi。你那沒有誠意卻真摯的誇獎也令我驚艷。」  
兩人之間像是有著實體的刀光劍影一樣，劍拔弩張的氣氛讓一邊的金鍾炫坐立難安。  
這兩個人真是……一碰面就這樣。不知道是不是因為都身為演員的競爭意識加上同樣有著強勢性格的緣故，從高二同班以來兩個人就是有名的寧願死也不想和彼此會面的組合，班上同學對於這個場景早就見怪不怪，反正也不會打起來，就放任他們去了。  
但是今天金鍾炫開口勸了崔珉起：「珉起啊，別對皓朗xi這樣，她是我們社員啊。」  
「什麼？」崔珉起懷疑自己幻聽了：「社員？白皓朗去廣播社幹嘛？」  
「因為我有重要的事。」看到崔珉起被阻止的樣子，白皓朗心裡湧出一股快意：「鍾炫xi和我合作得很愉快，對吧？」  
金鍾炫看了看兩造的臉色，最後微微點了點頭。  
本學期到校次數一隻手數得出來的崔珉起沒想到世界風雲莫測，他最忠誠的盟友金鍾炫，不但被獵人覬覦還傻乎乎地不自知一頭往前衝進圈套裡，笨得他想拉又拉不回來；現在竟然還接收了邪惡陣營的使者進他們的小圈圈裡？  
「鍾炫，你變了。」崔珉起痛心疾首地指著他，「虧我怕你被拐跑，還特地說頭髮痛翹了練習過來學校，你居然這樣對我——」  
「我們珉起啊～」一道捏著嗓子的聲音從門口傳來：「我們的beautiful flower珉起～」  
「Aron哥～」崔珉起看到有力盟友人選出現，立刻拋棄了傻兮兮的前隊友，邊往Aron身上靠邊作勢啜泣：「鍾炫這孩子太傷我的心了，怎麼可以對認識十年的好朋友這樣，我的心好痛──」  
「呀珉起，別這樣，」Aron的臉色瞬間冷淡，阻止了崔珉起將不存在的淚水往自己肩膀上擦的行為：「我下午還要開會，別把我的衣服弄亂了。」  
「真過分啊Aron哥。」對Aron突然變臉習以為常的崔珉起翻了個白眼：「弟弟居然比不上你的衣服，這種話不是人能說出來的吧？」  
「Aron哥。」金鍾炫看著站在面前的Aron，想起週六時他說的那些話，有些惴惴不安地看向一旁一無所知的白皓朗：「哥怎麼會突然過來我們教室？」  
會是關於白皓朗的事情嗎？Aron哥到底是知道了什麼，連對黃旼炫和自己都不能講？  
「沒什麼，只是想到很久沒找你們倆個玩了，就繞過來看一下。」注意到白皓朗也站在一邊，Aron神色如常地朝她頷首：「白皓朗xi在廣播社過得還好吧？」  
「啊，是的，廣播社很好。」沒想到會被問候，白皓朗有一瞬間的訝異，但很快就回復了平靜：「謝謝您的關心。」  
原本以為簡單的問候就到這裡為止了，但Aron並沒有要就此結束談話的意思：「這樣啊，皓朗xi最近身體還好嗎？有沒有特別覺得疲累的時候呢？」  
崔珉起不可置信地看向Aron：「哥？」連Aron哥都要背叛他成為白皓朗的朋友了嗎？前面那句關心近況的客套話就算了，為什麼要關心對方的健康啊？  
「這陣子偶爾會有點睏，但應該是因為節食的關係，沒什麼大礙。」白皓朗也掩飾不住自己的驚訝，她和Aron只是在向學生會要求調查匿名投稿來源的時候見過兩三次，不要說是熟人了，連一般朋友交情也算不太上，Aron問的問題以只是同校學生的角度來說也太深入了：「但是廣播社的工作有好好地做的，請您不要擔心。」  
「這樣嗎。」得到答案的Aron看起來像是更確信了什麼，朝她點點頭後轉而看向金鍾炫：「鍾炫啊，即食飯好吃嗎？」  
金鍾炫一楞，反應過來Aron是在問他週末和黃旼炫吃飯的事情，臉有點紅了：「啊，飯的話……雖然是即食飯，但因為是和……一起吃的，所以味道很好。」說完想到黃旼炫嘴角黏著飯粒卻不自知還專心包著飯捲的樣子，又忍不住傻笑起來。  
崔珉起：？？？什麼即食飯？為什麼你們說的事情我都不知道？鍾炫為什麼笑得像個傻瓜？Aron哥欣慰的眼神是怎麼回事？為什麼連白皓朗都好像知道什麼一樣地露出了「果然是這樣啊」的表情？  
覺得被全世界排擠的崔珉起氣呼呼地按住Aron的肩膀推著他往外走：「哥，和我解釋一下吧，鍾炫這壞孩子到底都瞞了我什麼？白皓朗都知道的話我不知道就太不公平了吧？」  
「想知道的話去問鍾炫啊，」被崔珉起身高壓制的Aron想掙脫桎梏，但今天或許是因為怒氣滿點的緣故，肩膀上的力量特別沉重：「珉起啊，好痛！稍微鬆開一點吧！」  
「鍾炫只會對我kkk啊，他已經是會瞞著父母心事的青少年了。」崔珉起直接排除了詢問當事人的選項，半強迫地推著Aron走出了教室，走廊上迴盪著兩人吵吵鬧鬧的聲音。  
「……抱歉，皓朗xi。」被留在教室的金鍾炫誠懇地對白皓朗解釋：「珉起是個很好的人，只是個性比較直爽。」  
白皓朗對他搖搖頭：「我知道崔珉起不是什麼壞人。」  
那為什麼兩個人還要碰面就吵架啊……？聽到意料之外的答案，金鍾炫睜大了眼睛的同時也跟著不解。  
「只是看著他就覺得不太順眼，不想好好交談，所以就變這樣了。」白皓朗給出了這樣的回答。  
金鍾炫眨眨眼。  
他覺得這個世界上自己無法理解的東西越來越多了，不管是崔珉起和白皓朗間的火藥味，Aron哥神秘的行徑，還是……  
最近突然對他溫柔備至的，他暗戀很久的黃旼炫。


	8. LIVE ON 8

金鍾炫這兩天心情不太好。  
寫完台本的他趴在床上，看著手機裡停留在前天的KKT對話，賭氣般地把手機丟到了一邊，抓過枕頭把自己的臉埋進去。  
今天是星期三，他跟黃旼炫的冷戰已經進行到了第三天──說真的，他連為什麼會冷戰都不知道。週一中午傳KKT給黃旼炫問他今天放學要不要一起去吃南瓜餅，卻一直到放學鐘聲響起都沒得到回應。以為是黃旼炫手機沒電或者網路問題沒看到KKT，他還特地去了3班教室找人，得到的卻是姜東昊困惑地抓著頭說「旼炫一放學就走了，我也不知道他去哪裡」的回應。  
平常就算不一起去吃點心，明明也會和他一起走回家的。聽到這樣的答案，金鍾炫不開心的同時又浮現出怪異的感覺。  
或許，旼炫是在躲著他嗎？可是明明一直到早上兩個人都還聊得很熱絡的……  
有點生氣又委屈地自己走在回家的路上，看到有石子就偷偷踢上一腳洩憤，鬱悶的金鍾炫感覺到制服褲子口袋傳出的KKT提示音，瞬間就把所有不悅拋到了腦後，急急忙忙地拿出手機打開訊息。  
黃旼炫：鐘炫吶抱歉 家裡有點事情所以不能去  
黃旼炫：鍾炫好好地吃南瓜餅吧  
好吧，如果是家裡有急事的話，那麼沒等自己一起就回家了的行為也是可以諒解的。金鍾炫心情好了起來，回覆了一條：「下次等旼炫尼有空了再一起吃吧」就高興地收起手機回家了。  
可是到吃完晚餐洗好澡撲到床上後，應該要就此展開的睡前Talk時間也不見了。  
平常這個時候旼炫尼應該會問我在做什麼，然後一起聊今天發生了些什麼的。金鍾炫邊看漫畫邊不時偷瞄手機，然而熟悉的提示音始終沒有響起。  
金鍾炫想了想，打開KKT主動傳了訊息。  
：旼炫尼 家裡的事情不要緊吧？  
黃旼炫很快就回覆了。  
黃旼炫：沒事的，不用擔心，鍾炫今天早點睡吧，不能陪你聊天了，抱歉。  
有點疏離的語氣讓金鍾炫錯愕，重複看了幾次訊息，確定黃旼炫的用詞就像是又回到了他剛進廣播社時候的生疏有禮，金鍾炫捧著手機發起了呆。  
是生氣了嗎？為什麼突然對他變得像對陌生人一樣？  
手足無措地放下手機，瀏海散落在額前，金鍾炫努力回想自己是不是做了什麼。  
是因為上次向黃旼炫討要了擁抱的關係嗎？可是那時候黃旼炫明明也伸手回擁了他，而且也沒有生氣的樣子啊……對了，那時候黃旼炫好像說了一句什麼，但是因為路過的車子聲音太大了，他一個字也沒聽清楚，難道是叫他不要這樣嗎？也就是雖然滿足了他的請求，但是其實造成了黃旼炫的困擾？  
但是那樣的話，為什麼今天早上兩個人還是聊得很開心呢？如果厭惡的話，應該要在週六那天就對他冷淡了吧？  
越想越想不出所以然，金鍾炫坐在床上抱著膝蓋，眉頭越皺越緊，最後實在得不出任何結論，自暴自棄地將頭埋進併攏的雙膝之間，眼裡的水花在頑強地打轉。  
算了，不想理他就不理，他又不是沒有黃旼炫可以聊天就過不下去了。  
那之後金鍾炫就刻意不去找黃旼炫，偶爾在走廊遠遠看見後也是能避則避。黃旼炫像是和他心有靈犀一樣，也採取了同樣的舉動，於是在這兩天裡他們竟然連一次近距離碰面都沒有，更別說是交談了。  
把臉從枕頭裡抬起來，金鍾炫的鼻尖因為呼吸困難有點紅紅的。他不知道他和黃旼炫要維持這種奇怪的狀態多久，但是明天1班和3班要打籃球友誼賽，他知道他們兩個都會上場，所以像前兩天那樣直接避而不見的情形明天是做不到了。  
到時候會很尷尬吧，他不樂地想。  
睡前他又拿起手機看了一次，對著毫無動靜的對話框惱怒地撅嘴，最後小聲嘟囔著「旼炫尼是笨蛋」睡過去了。  
但金鍾炫不知道，黃旼炫此時也和他看著一樣的對話框，嘆息著逸出了一聲「鍾炫吶」，眼底除了眷戀不捨以外，更多的是決絕。

白皓朗覺得頭有點暈。  
她坐在自己的課桌前，一手撐住自己的額頭，一手扶在桌緣。  
大概是最近節食做得太過火了，她想。為了即將開拍的，第一次擔任女主角的戲劇，她非常注重自己的身材管理。為了讓臉上鏡時讓人挑不出任何錯處，她已經好一陣子都一天只吃一餐，甚至根本只喝水再加上一點堅果和蔬菜就算是一整天份的食物。這樣吃的話雖然見效快，但是相對的精神也會越來越差。  
看她臉色不太好，坐在旁邊的女同學有點擔心地發問：「皓朗？你沒事吧？」  
從上次在3班教室對鄭允恩表達感謝之後，1班的女孩子們漸漸地也敢和她搭話了。對於處境改善感到受寵若驚的白皓朗也都試著好好回應了同學們，現在雖然還說不上是多麼親近的朋友，但普通的寒暄與關心還是能得到的。  
聽見女孩帶著擔憂的聲音，白皓朗抬起頭努力地對她露出微笑：「沒關係的，大概是低血糖所以有點暈──」  
啊，好暈，眼前一片黑暗，想就這樣睡過去──  
周遭傳來女孩的驚呼和喊她名字的聲音，白皓朗閉上雙眼，沉沉地陷入了無邊無垠的虛空。  
再度醒來時是在學校的保健室，白皓朗看著天花板發楞。  
她是在教室昏倒了嗎？好像因為她在班上造成了一點騷動……白皓朗試圖撐起身體，但發軟的身體讓她只能一再失敗。  
「躺好休息吧，白皓朗xi。」聽到動靜的校醫走了過來，不贊成地看著她徒勞地挪動身軀的行為：「老師知道女演員為了拍戲要嚴苛要求身材，但是你是多久沒有好好吃飯了？營養不良得太誇張了！還有嚴重的睡眠不足，我和你們導師說過了，你今天得在保健室睡到放學才能走。」  
面對校醫的怒火，白皓朗不敢頂嘴，小聲地應了一句「是」，看校醫滿意地轉身回到辦公桌前後才又偷偷動了一下。  
「白皓朗xi。」校醫警告的聲音傳了過來。  
「啊，老師抱歉，現在手有點麻所以想稍微換個姿勢。」得知校醫雖然盯著電腦但實際上一直注意著這邊的動靜，白皓朗放棄了掙扎，乖乖拉上涼被睜著眼發呆。  
好像很久沒有這樣純粹地放空了。她想。出道這些年以來她的戲約不算少，幾乎是上一部殺青沒多久後就又談好了下一部戲的角色，加上雖然學校不要求她成績，但她的好勝心又不允許成績單上的數字太難看，所以背劇本與工作的空檔她還是會讀學校的書，這種日子過了太長一段時間，她已經快忘記怎麼發呆和放空了。  
但是有點奇怪。白皓朗突然皺起了眉。  
因為拍新戲的原因，身材管理固然重要，皮膚管理也是不遑多讓的重點。為了讓鏡頭在特寫時不會拍到她浮粉或長痘，她最近一直都是10點就睡了，隔天早上就按照平常的習慣6點起床運動後再去學校，一直都是睡足了8個小時的。  
但是校醫說她睡眠不足……？高中生睡8小時已經算是很多了吧？在廣播社的時候聽說了金鍾炫常常凌晨才睡覺，但看起來精神也比她好很多啊？  
想到廣播社，白皓朗倏地把涼被推到了下面，拿出身上的手機。  
她差點忘了，今天是禮拜四，明天就要錄製下週的節目了，她現在都還沒把情景劇的台本給金鍾炫。  
因為兩個人同班的關係，所以一般她都是寫好以後直接在手機上打開讓金鍾炫看，讓他確認過以後才去圖書館印下來放進明天的台本。  
但是今天被勒令要在保健室待上一整天，她是沒辦法像之前那樣做了，但因為沒想過會發生這種事，她也沒有要過金鍾炫的KKT或其他聯絡方式。白皓朗想了想，到廣播社的SNS上找到了收集煩惱投稿專用的信箱，複製下來以後打開自己很久沒用過的信箱app，打算用郵件附檔的方式把這週的台本傳過去。  
附加檔案，在標題上醒目地寫上「這週的台本！！」，按下傳送後白皓朗長呼了一口氣，關掉螢幕正要收起手機，下一秒卻像是被雷擊一般，驚愕地再次打開了螢幕。  
寄件人欄位的信箱不是她的。  
而且很眼熟。  
──是匿名投稿者的信箱。  
突然襲來的巨大衝擊讓白皓朗除了傻在原處以外什麼反應也做不出來。  
所以才非常了解除了當事人以外不會知道的小細節。  
所以才追查不到究竟是誰發了那些匿名信。  
所以那天學生會長才問她最近休息得怎麼樣，會不會感覺特別疲倦。  
所以校醫才會說她嚴重睡眠不足。  
所以自己偶爾也覺得那些匿名信的口吻和措辭與她太過類似。  
因為寫那些信的人根本就是她。  
白皓朗。

今天大概是入秋以來最熱的一天了，金鍾炫擦了擦差點流進眼裡的汗水──今天為了比賽，他戴了隱形眼鏡，萬一被汗水刺痛眼睛會很麻煩──眯著眼看向站在對面隊伍裡的黃旼炫。  
現在是下午第一節課，1班和3班在籃球場按照體育老師安排的流程做完了熱身和互相列隊打招呼，接下來就是要正式上場比賽了。  
因為逆著光的緣故，金鍾炫看不太清楚黃旼炫的神情，但能感覺到黃旼炫的目光是望向自己的。他賭氣般地偏過頭迴避那道視線。  
明明就是先不理我的人，現在還發來那樣的注視是什麼意思啊。  
看著彆扭地躲開目光的金鍾炫，黃旼炫的嘴角牽起一絲苦笑。  
週一那天發現17歲黃旼炫喜歡金鍾炫的事實以後，他想了很久。到底現在和鍾炫算什麼呢？對鍾炫的感情是出於自己的本心還是受到了17歲旼炫的殘留意識影響？就算真的是出於自己的感情，萬一和鍾炫告白了也在一起之後，他哪一天又回到了平行世界的25歲該怎麼辦，留下17歲的鍾炫一個人待在這裡嗎？  
就算再怎麼捨不得，最後看起來疏遠鍾炫還是最好的選擇。也許會痛苦一陣子，也許會讓鍾炫討厭自己，也許這樣會對不起某天回到這世界的17歲旼炫，但是在他看來這是最安全的作法了。  
在雙方的感情還沒有根深柢固前先行斬斷的話，總比交纏到分不開後再撕扯血肉般地拉開好。  
「旼炫啊，沒事吧。」大概猜到了好友跟對面站著的金鍾炫最近在鬧彆扭，姜東昊看著黃旼炫麻木的神情開口：「如果不能上場的話就和老師說一聲吧，他會了解的。」  
「不，我可以打。」黃旼炫搖頭。「沒事的，東昊啊。不用擔心我。」  
每日都在明天醒來會是在哪個世界的猜測中度過，說不定今天與17歲金鍾炫的相見就是最後一面了，他不想錯過和他相處的任何機會。  
即便不能再對他做那些親密無間的舉動也一樣，只是看著他任何一個無心的行為舉止，黃旼炫也感覺到滿足。  
「──規則都理解了吧？那麼比賽就開始了。」體育老師終於結束了他有些過於冗長的解說，舉起口哨放在嘴邊，使勁一吹。  
「嗶──」  
隨著哨音響起，兩邊上場的少年們動了起來。  
姜東昊在跑向1班持球的對手前看向黃旼炫：「你就負責看好你的鍾炫吧，比賽的勝負包在我和其他人身上，快點和好，別再老是垮著臉了。」  
黃旼炫一愣，然後難得地露出了這幾天以來第一個微笑。  
真是，雖然東昊平常看起來大咧咧的，也沒有特別問他和鍾炫之間發生了什麼，但這種時刻總是意外地體貼啊。  
看到黃旼炫微笑的臉，金鍾炫有點失神。  
因為好幾天沒有碰面的關係，他也很久沒有看到黃旼炫的笑容了。如果和他冷戰之後也能笑得這麼開心的話……金鍾炫默默垂下眼，或許他是把自己在對方心裡的份量錯估了很多吧，對於不再親密感到失落的也只有自己而已。  
球場上的呼喊聲讓金鍾炫強迫自己從低落的情緒中醒來，他拍了拍自己的臉讓表情看起來和平常一樣，然後也跟著其他人進入了搶球的行列。  
但是越是深入球圈，金鍾炫越覺得奇怪。  
黃旼炫一直在往他的方向靠近。  
明明自己手上沒有球，也不是什麼傳球的熱門人選，但黃旼炫就是像黏住了他一樣甩不開。  
或許是戰術的一部份？畢竟是比賽，3班用這樣的安排來實行戰略性牽制的可能性也是有的。  
可是後來黃旼炫的行為越來越怪異，他不但緊跟著金鍾炫，還會幫他隔開那些想用撞開他的方式來奪取球和投籃的人。  
金鍾炫迷惑了。他們不是敵對隊伍嗎？黃旼炫這是在幹嘛？  
3班的人顯然也一樣的疑惑，中場休息的時候姜東昊走到黃旼炫身邊小聲說：「旼炫啊，記得你是3班的吧？就算關心鍾炫也先想想我們啊。」  
黃旼炫朝在1班休息的樹蔭下喝水的金鍾炫看了一眼，懊惱地回答：「知道了，下半場會好好打的。」  
他就是克制不住自己擋下那些可能會觸碰到鍾炫的人的動作。看來比想像中還要來得嚴重啊，他對鍾炫的獨佔慾。  
這時候金鍾炫好像感應到了什麼一樣，放下了手裡的水往他這裡看來。  
兩人的目光在空中交會，黃旼炫慌張地想收回視線，卻看到金鍾炫對他笑了。  
是甜甜的又有些狡黠的笑，水光氾濫的眼像是在說「旼炫尼還是關心我的吧，我知道的」。  
黃旼炫覺得耳邊「嗡」地一聲響。  
太危險了，不能再看了，黃旼炫強迫自己轉過頭，感覺心臟在胸口瘋狂地跳動，幾乎是要迸出體外的程度。  
他怕自己再看下去會狠不下心遠離金鍾炫，害怕自己會再次捲入名為金鍾炫的甜美陷阱裡，所以他只能選擇狼狽地逃避，即便他不知道自己究竟能逃到哪裡。  
休息時間很快就結束了，由於上半場比分膠著，下半場開始後兩班的選手進攻都比剛剛直進許多，各種身體碰撞更不在話下。黃旼炫雖然不像剛才那麼明顯地護著金鍾炫，但也一直默默守在他身邊，時不時地輕輕將他從戰況激烈的搶球現場稍微拉開，避免被碰撞受傷。  
金鍾炫心情很好地任他擺布。雖然到現在還是不知道為什麼黃旼炫這幾天都故意不理他，但是現在這樣保護他的動作還是令他愉悅而享受。  
也許比賽結束以後，我可以直接去找旼炫問問他到底怎麼了？不在戰場中心的金鍾炫分心想，然後就聽見了急切的呼喊。  
「鍾炫吶！」  
下一秒，他整個人被擁進了一個寬大的懷抱，一道悶響傳來，抱著他的人身體一軟，帶著他倒在了地上。  
因為被護在懷裡的關係，金鍾炫除了鼻子被突如其來的大力擁抱弄紅以外什麼事情都沒有，倒是抱住他的黃旼炫表情有些痛苦，身後一顆籃球滾動著停了下來。  
「抱歉，抱歉！我沒有算好力道就拋球了！你們沒事吧？」想傳球卻不慎砸到同隊隊友後腦勺的人嚇呆了，一邊道著歉邊奔跑著往他們的方向趕來，其他人也都停下比賽圍了過來。  
「旼炫啊沒事吧？！」姜東昊嚇得不輕，剛剛那球他也看見了，是往金鍾炫那裡飛過去的，他一句「小心」還沒喊出口，就看到離金鍾炫最近的好友一把拉過他抱緊，轉過身代替他承受了撞擊。  
終於反應過來發生了什麼事，被黃旼炫抱著的金鍾炫緊張地從他身上起來，手足無措地想碰觸他，卻又怕讓黃旼炫更痛：「旼炫尼？旼炫尼現在感覺怎麼樣？很痛嗎？怎麼辦，都是我沒注意到球過來──」  
黃旼炫其實很痛──被一顆籃球打到頭，不管力道多輕都不算是愉快的體驗，但看著金鍾炫彷彿失去了全世界的表情和因為自責而滑落的眼淚，他還是抬起手摸了摸金鍾炫的臉。  
「鍾炫吶，不要哭。」黃旼炫想擠出一個笑安慰他，但是笑到一半又因為後腦傳來的刺痛而變成了痛苦的神情：「我沒事。」  
只是很痛很想睡覺而已──後面的話黃旼炫還沒說出口就暈了過去。

再次睜開眼的時候，映入眼簾的是米白色的天花板，還有坐在旁邊翻著書的姜東昊。  
「旼炫啊，你終於醒了。」看他總算恢復了意識，姜東昊丟下書站了起來：「先別動，校醫說你醒過來以後要觀察一下，我去找他過來。」  
黃旼炫捂著額頭迷迷糊糊地「嗯」了一聲，他現在還是有點暈。或許是被砸到腦震盪了嗎？鍾炫去哪裡了，怎麼沒看到他？很多想法從腦海中一閃而逝，快到他還來不及認真思考就消失無蹤。  
「醒啦。」校醫被姜東昊領了過來，「還記得自己叫什麼嗎？」  
「黃旼炫。」傻愣愣地回答。  
「他是誰？」校醫指向姜東昊。  
「姜東昊，我的好朋友。」  
「有什麼不舒服嗎？會覺得想吐？睏？暈眩？」  
「有點暈，其他沒有。」回答問題的過程中黃旼炫慢慢回過了神，講話也清晰了許多：「我是腦震盪了嗎？」  
「是不是腦震盪還要再觀察兩天。」校醫推推眼鏡，「但現在你還能意識清楚地說話也認得出人，情形就還不算太嚴重。好好躺著休息，姜東昊xi盯著他別讓他亂跑。」  
「是。」姜東昊老實地應下，等校醫走了以後才一屁股坐到病床旁邊的椅子上，看著東張西望的黃旼炫沒好氣地說：「知道你想問你的鍾炫去哪裡了。你昏倒以後我們把你送來保健室，剛剛本來都是由他看著你的，因為Aron哥有事找他，所以就換我來代班了。」  
被識破的黃旼炫一點也不害臊，真摯地對好友說了一句「謝謝」後又繼續追問：「Aron哥有說找鍾炫做什麼嗎？他大概什麼時候回來？」  
姜東昊有點受不了：「旼炫啊，會用KKT吧，你是腦震盪，不是手指不見了啊。」  
喔，對，他還有KKT。黃旼炫有點緊張地拿起了比賽放在體育老師那裡保管，應該是他昏倒後才被姜東昊拿過來放在床邊的手機，打開KKT想要傳訊息給金鍾炫。  
一打開KKT就看到新訊息的提示，黃旼炫緊張地點進那個他這幾天無數次想發訊息卻按捺住的對話框。  
金鍾炫：黃傻瓜  
金鍾炫：好好休息 不然不會原諒你的  
金鍾炫：[小狗生氣貼圖]  
被過度的可愛擊倒的黃旼炫捂住臉笑起來。  
一旁的姜東昊摸了摸手上的雞皮疙瘩，他到底為什麼要答應Aron哥來看著黃旼炫？真想現在就離開這裡。  
一掃這週以來的陰霾，黃旼炫有了閒聊的心情，他看著一旁拿著書的姜東昊，笑著問：「東昊啊，在看什麼？」瞥到封底的「……羅曼史」幾個字，覺得神奇的同時問出了口：「最近看書的口味廣博了很多啊東昊，羅曼史好看嗎？」  
姜東昊放下手裡的書，滿臉莫名地看向他：「說什麼啊旼炫，這本書不是你推薦給我的嗎？籃球把你砸到失憶了？」  
「我推薦的？」黃旼炫一愣，反射性地反問。  
「對啊，就是前幾個禮拜而已吧，你跟我說這本書寫得特別好，所以叫我也看看。」姜東昊狐疑地看著他，把書往他眼前推了推：「是一對戀人從16歲的無名練習生一起成長到25歲變成大勢偶像，成為彼此的支柱的故事，你說很感人，所以非常喜歡這本書的，想不起來了嗎？」  
封面上兩個男人搭肩笑著的畫面闖入黃旼炫眼中，他原本只剩下微微暈眩的頭又開始劇烈地抽痛起來。  
16歲就認識……25歲的偶像……成長……腦海裡像是被人劈開一樣，大量的記憶被放入又抽去，畫面聚合起又像玻璃般碎裂，撕心般的痛楚讓黃旼炫抱著頭痛苦地呻吟起來，額頭上一滴滴豆大的冷汗滑落，緊閉的雙眼和牙關讓姜東昊嚇了一跳，從椅子上跳起去找校醫。  
被召喚的校醫急匆匆地走進來，看到黃旼炫痛到蒼白的臉也嚇得不輕，叫姜東昊留在這裡看住黃旼炫，他去叫救護車。  
這時黃旼炫終於從五光十色的畫面中擺脫，他虛弱地出聲喊住了校醫：「老師，沒關係的，不用叫救護車。」  
姜東昊不可置信地看著他：「你現在這個樣子哪裡像沒事啊？」  
校醫也不贊同他的論調：「腦震盪是很嚴重的事情，像你痛成這樣的話更不可能沒事，如果不想有更嚴重的後遺症就要去醫院做檢查。」  
大汗淋漓的黃旼炫依然堅持：「我沒事的。很抱歉讓老師擔心了，但真的不用去醫院。」  
看他就是不聽話，校醫有些生氣，也不再多說，轉身離開：「現在的孩子真是，怎麼就一點都不愛惜自己的身體，不是餓暈就是以為腦震盪沒什麼……啊，真是！」  
目送校醫離開的姜東昊不解地看向現在除了渾身是汗外面色如常的黃旼炫：「旼炫啊，你剛才……？」怎麼一下看起來好像痛苦得要死了，一下又跟正常人沒兩樣？是腦震盪的後遺症？  
「我沒事，」黃旼炫又重複了一次，不知道是想說服姜東昊還是自己：「我只是……想起了一些事情。」  
他要感謝那顆籃球，還有姜東昊想起來要在今天開始看的那本書。  
他想起來了，關於17歲與25歲黃旼炫，還有金鍾炫的全部。


	9. LIVE ON 9

去年11月的某個週五夜晚，黃旼炫拿著一串鑰匙打開社團大樓的角門，往位在樓上的廣播社走去。  
即將升上二年級的他被視為廣播社下任社長的不二人選，也因為這樣，現任社長早早就給了他廣播社的備份鑰匙。今天因為社長離開社辦時太匆忙，忘記鎖門就離開了，但身為通勤生的社長現在人已經搭上了回家的巴士，別無他法的情形下，只能拜託有鑰匙的黃旼炫前來幫他鎖門。  
幸好自己有個身為文藝部長的好友，不然光是請警衛大叔打開外面的門進來就夠麻煩了。黃旼炫走在昏暗的樓梯間，心裡暗想。  
很快地走到廣播社的樓層，位在走廊盡處的社辦燈火通明，在一片黑暗中顯得特別刺眼的光自沒關緊的門縫中漏出，黃旼炫快步走到廣播社門前，準備開門進去，接著趕緊關燈鎖門走人。  
但在門打開的瞬間，他怔住了。  
在平常被社員拿來放書包或雜物的沙發上，躺著一個少年。  
他仰躺著，一隻手掌壓著瀏海搭在額頭上，鏡片下的雙眼呆呆地凝視上方，眼眶還有一點紅。  
「你是……？」被突然出現的人弄得有些莫名，黃旼炫走上前俯視他：「聽得到我說話嗎？」  
少年原本凝滯住的眼珠轉了轉，搧動著睫毛打量著他，過了三秒，才急急忙忙地爬起來：「啊！對不起對不起，我以為你不是真的人，只是我的幻覺。」  
這孩子是怎麼回事……？被認為是幻覺的黃旼炫被他的反應逗得有點想笑，但比起那個，少年為什麼會出現在這裡更重要：「為什麼這麼晚了會出現在這裡？我沒有聽說廣播社有新社員。」再說，就算有新社員也不會這麼晚了還不回家待在社辦啊，他想。  
「啊，我是1年1班的金鍾炫。」已經坐直了身體的少年堂皇地低頭絞著手指，解釋著自己為什麼會出現在這裡的理由：「我……我想進漫畫社，所以帶著入社申請來這裡找漫畫社的社辦，但是迷路了，又沒注意到時間，等我發現的時候大門已經關上，出不去了……」  
黃旼炫了然。漫畫社社辦確實不好找，隱藏在新舊大樓交接處，連他們這些時常到社團大樓的人也要留心才不會錯過，眼前叫做金鍾炫的少年看起來是第一次來這裡，也難怪他會找不到。  
「我想按照門口貼的電話打給警衛大叔求救的，但是手機也沒電了，不知道該怎麼辦，看到這裡還亮著燈，就走進來了。」金鍾炫頹然地低下頭：「對不起，我擅自闖進來還躺在沙發上……」  
看著他垂頭喪氣的樣子，黃旼炫頓了頓，對他伸出了手：「鍾炫是嗎？你不用道歉，走得累了找地方休息也不是什麼錯。」  
金鍾炫茫然地抬起頭看他，黃旼炫猜他剛剛可能偷哭過，琉璃一般的眼閃爍著水光。  
「不用道歉，」對方可憐兮兮的樣子不知道為什麼讓他想到了被遺棄在路邊的小狗，黃旼炫的語氣又更軟了一點，幾乎像是超市職員在安撫與媽媽走失的孩子：「自己被留在走不出去的地方，會累是很正常的。沙發本來就是讓人休息用的不是嗎？鍾炫只是正常地使用它而已，並沒有什麼錯。」  
金鍾炫眨眨眼，對他笑了，淺淺的梨渦在臉頰上綻放，握住了他伸過來的手借力站起身：「謝謝你。」  
啊，笑起來更像小狗狗了，好可愛。黃旼炫想，然後為了自己居然覺得一個男孩可愛的想法紅了耳朵，他不自然地咳了兩聲：「我是3班的黃旼炫，廣播社得關門了，鍾炫和我一起離開吧。」  
聽到終於可以從社團大樓離開，金鍾炫高興的同時好奇地看著他：「旼炫xi有大門的鑰匙嗎？」  
「啊，文藝部長和我是朋友，跟他借了鑰匙。」黃旼炫向他解釋，讓金鍾炫在門外等他，自己將廣播社的燈和電源一一關閉，然後鎖上門：「走吧。」  
月亮從雲層中探出頭來，柔柔的光芒灑落在走廊上，像是走在銀河上一樣。終於脫困的金鍾炫踩著輕快的腳步跟著黃旼炫往樓梯走，正要下樓梯的時候卻發出一聲慘叫。  
黃旼炫轉頭，想看看發生了什麼，卻被閉著眼睛的金鍾炫抱住了。  
「鍾炫……？」被突然貼近的體溫嚇了一跳，黃旼炫驚訝之餘卻意外地發現自己不討厭這樣的親近：「怎麼了？看到了奇怪的東西嗎？」  
學校的社團大樓已經建成很多年了，雖然十幾年前翻修過，和隔壁一樣舊的大樓對比被稱為新大樓，但終究還是老房子。而學校的古老建築向來就是學生們口中流傳的鬧鬼勝地，黃旼炫也曾經聽過廣播社的前輩們說過一些故事，只是他並不怕那些，所以也無法體會那種恐懼感。  
但是金鍾炫的答案和黃旼炫預想的有些出入。  
「蜘、是蜘蛛，」幾乎整個人掛在他身上的金鍾炫開口，聲音因為害怕而微微顫抖：「我討厭蜘蛛……樓梯轉角的牆壁上有一隻好大的蜘蛛。」  
感覺身上的人快要哭出來了，黃旼炫安撫地拍了拍他的背，往金鍾炫所說的方向看過去。  
然後黃旼炫笑了出來。  
「啊，為什麼要笑？」聽到黃旼炫哈哈哈的笑聲，金鍾炫覺得自己被落井下石了，有點委屈地抿嘴：「蜘蛛很可怕，一點都不好笑。」  
「不是的，那不是蜘蛛啊，鍾炫。」黃旼炫忍住笑，示意他往那處仔細看：「那是貼紙。不知道是誰貼上去的。」  
金鍾炫一怔，在黃旼炫的鼓勵下認真地再看了一次「蜘蛛」所在的地方。  
接著金鍾炫臉紅了，手忙腳亂地將自己這隻無尾熊從黃旼炫身上解下，不停地道歉：「對不起，我真的很怕蜘蛛，怕得沒辦法仔細看，所以……總之真的對不起！」  
看著金鍾炫從脖子紅到了臉的模樣，黃旼炫的嘴角不自覺彎了起來：「沒關係。」不只是沒關係，他甚至還對金鍾炫對自己尋求安全感的模樣有點開心，雖然他自己也不知道是為什麼。  
或許是蜘蛛事件太尷尬，剩下的路程兩個人都沒有再說話，一直到走出社團大樓，黃旼炫將鎖頭掛回以後，臉上的紅暈總算褪盡的金鍾炫才看著他誠懇地道謝：「今天真的很謝謝你，旼炫xi。」  
「只是舉手之勞而已。」黃旼炫搖搖頭：「下次不要再被關在這裡了，我也不是每天都會來的，沒有人救鍾炫的話該怎麼辦啊。」  
金鍾炫小聲地說著我沒有那麼笨，黃旼炫覺得他這樣偷偷反駁的樣子很可愛，又笑彎了眼：「很晚了，我該回去了，鍾炫也回家吧，再見了。」  
朝金鍾炫揮了揮手，黃旼炫轉過身往校門口走。即將走到這條道路的盡頭時，不知道為什麼，他鬼使神差地往回看了一眼。  
金鍾炫還站在原地，看著他的背影出神。  
沒想到自己呆呆望著別人背影的樣子會被別人看見，金鍾炫嚇了一跳，轉過身就往另一個方向逃竄似的跑，很快就從黃旼炫的視線中消失了。  
「真可愛。」黃旼炫不知不覺地脫口而出，說完後又捂住自己的嘴。  
是被蠱惑了嗎，他今天居然一直覺得一個同年級的男生可愛。  
用力甩頭把金鍾炫的樣子拋到腦後，黃旼炫加快了走回家的腳步。

第二次和金鍾炫有交集，是在隔年三月的新學期初始。  
前任社長正式卸下了職務，將廣播社交接給了他。但是也因為前任的社團幹部們彼此齟齬太大，到了黃旼炫接任的時候，整個社團竟然就只剩下了他一個人。  
一個人要製作台本、錄音和剪接顯然有點吃力，黃旼炫還在想是不是先去找一直有在自己創作歌曲，對錄音工作有一定經驗的姜東昊來救急，卻在開學當天收到了金鍾炫的入社申請。  
「鍾炫不是想去漫畫社嗎？」即使從去年的初次相遇後就再也沒有見面和交談，黃旼炫還是記得當時金鍾炫為了找到漫畫社在社團大樓一直徘徊到關門為止的樣子：「怎麼突然來廣播社？」  
金鍾炫還是那樣有點羞怯的模樣，但是看著他的眼神很堅定：「因為覺得廣播也很有趣，漫畫是用畫筆描繪出想像的故事的話，廣播的作家就是用筆記下別人的故事吧，然後由主持人的聲音告訴大家吧。因為想好好學習和了解這些事，所以想進入廣播社。」  
意外認真的回答讓黃旼炫沒有拒絕的理由──雖然他本來也就不想拒絕。去年之後他雖然沒有刻意去找過金鍾炫，但是時常會想起那天他在沙發上無助的樣子和被假蜘蛛嚇到時驚慌求助的模樣。  
還有被他發現偷看自己時逃跑的樣子，都讓黃旼炫覺得很可愛。  
但也因為覺得這種感情似乎不太對，黃旼炫一直下意識地迴避去深思背後的涵義，只是模模糊糊地知道自己不討厭金鍾炫，甚至隱約地喜歡他的親近。  
沒有任何理由拒絕這份入社申請。黃旼炫在社長的欄位簽下自己的名字：「那麼今天開始，鍾炫xi就是副社長了。」  
金鍾炫又露出了像是那天他對他伸出手時回握的笑容：「是，社長nim。」  
和金鍾炫共事是很愉快的事。雖然以前沒有經驗，但他很努力在學習，黃旼炫時常在去圖書館還小說的時候看見他埋首在文學創作類或剪接後製技術類書架的身影。比他嬌小不少的人好像要被周圍高聳的書架壓垮一樣，黃旼炫莫名地感到有點心疼。  
製作節目的過程裡，兩個人也少不了會交談，有時金鍾炫說著說著覺得用言語描述不夠，就會比手劃腳起來。像是某次台本裡提到了最近流行的撒嬌，金鍾炫對黃旼炫用說明的方式講了一次，但只獲得黃旼炫困惑的眼神，於是他乾脆自己示範了一次。  
黃旼炫看著他的撒嬌瞳孔地震，伸手遮住了自己因為驚訝而張開的嘴。  
其實他知道這個撒嬌，只是出於自己也不知道為什麼的心態，就是想讓金鍾炫做一次。畢竟他的姐姐，黃秀珍女士，再怎麼兇也是個女高中生，偶爾也會為了融入同學而學習這些不符合她本質的東西，所以他早就看黃秀珍做過同樣的動作無數次，原版影片也看過，但是除了「偶像營業真辛苦」以外，黃旼炫並沒有什麼特別的感想。  
但是現在黃旼炫感覺自己的心臟跳得飛快。  
明明是一樣的撒嬌，為什麼金鍾炫做起來就特別讓他心動？黃旼炫看著撒嬌後因為害羞而趴到桌上逃避現實的金鍾炫，心底的警鈴再度響起。  
不對的，這樣不對，不該這樣的。  
他好像陷入了連自己都不明白的奇怪感情中，雖然不想承認自己已經淪陷，但是中午和姜東昊一起吃午餐時口頭禪逐漸變成了「我們鍾炫」；因為和Aron哥聊天時意外得知了他跟鍾炫是鄰居也是不錯的朋友，於是會有意無意地問「Aron哥最近有沒有聽鍾炫說了些什麼？或許有關於我的事嗎？」，就連自己待在家裡看書的時候看到詩集裡關於愛情的詞句，腦海中第一時間浮現的也是金鍾炫的臉。  
黃旼炫知道自己完蛋了。他喜歡上了金鍾炫。  
是從什麼時候開始的呢？是鍾炫做了那個撒嬌之後，還是鍾炫想做好廣播而拼命努力的時候，還是他來找自己申請加入廣播社的時候，還是那天在社團大樓外因為覺得他可愛而心慌的時候，還是他因為蜘蛛而尋求自己懷抱的時候？  
黃旼炫想了很久，後來他覺得全都不是。  
是第一眼看見他的時候，脆弱地躺在沙發上的金鍾炫就已經俘獲了他。  
即使躲了那麼久，自己的感情終究還是無法就這樣消散。黃旼炫苦笑著丟開詩集，閉上眼想。  
意識到自己對鍾炫的感情後，黃旼炫在他面前反而不自在起來，而他感到不自在的表現就是對話時顯得更僵硬，就連想要誇獎一句「鍾炫吶做得好」也說不出口，只能笨拙地張口，然後在猶豫中錯過完美的稱讚時機。  
每天都在這樣的情形中懊惱著度過，他開始去圖書館借閱戀愛相關的書籍，想從裡面得到一點追求暗戀對象的秘訣。某天他在隱蔽的角落找到了一本描述同性戀人的羅曼史，他四處張望確定周圍沒有人看見，然後將書偷偷藏在制服外套裡走到櫃檯把書借了出去。  
是一本描述原本籍籍無名的偶像如何扶持著彼此走過困難期，最後水到渠成在一起的故事。男主A是個非常直進的人，知道自己喜歡男主B以後一點也不隱藏自己的喜歡，除了言語告白外也常用肢體接觸撩撥B，B一開始擔心兩人如果戀愛的話會不會對未來造成影響，而猶豫著不敢跨出對A的步伐。但後來經過眾多變故，沒有被B的拒絕和外界的批評擊倒，A還是十年來如一日地表達對B的喜歡，B終於也鼓起了勇氣接受了A，最後兩個人過上了幸福快樂的生活。  
真想像A一樣那麼坦率地表達出自己的想法啊，被意外曲折的故事情節感動的黃旼炫合上了書。  
要是能對鍾炫主動一點，多稱讚他一些，是不是兩人的關係就不會過了那麼久還停留在只是連KKT都沒有的普通朋友呢。  
被A的勇氣鼓舞的黃旼炫在隔天與Aron和姜東昊聚餐時開口詢問了Aron是不是能給他鍾炫的KKT，然後被Aron無情拒絕了。  
「你們是同一個社團的不是嗎？」Aron的臉色意外地嚴肅：「我想比起從我這裡拿到，鍾炫會更希望你親自開口問他。」  
黃旼炫沮喪地垂下頭：「可是我們一起做廣播這麼久了，鍾炫也沒要過我的KKT，也許他根本不想和我有其他聯絡方式。」  
「……傻瓜啊。」看著頭像是要埋到地心裡的弟弟，Aron真心實意地嘆息：「真是，兩個都是傻瓜。」  
姜東昊：「兩個傻瓜？我做了什麼？」  
Aron沒有回答他，只是對依然頹喪的黃旼炫正色道：「旼炫啊，聽哥的吧，自己去問鍾炫，他不會拒絕你的，我保證。如果會害怕的話，就喝口燒酒壯壯膽再去？」  
後面那句顯然只是玩笑，但黃旼炫回家打開冰箱，看到爸爸喝了一半的燒酒時卻把手探了過去。  
雖然只有17歲，但是就喝一小口的話，應該沒關係吧？  
結果就是錯估了自己酒量的黃旼炫感覺眼前天旋地轉，走回房間時不小心腳一滑就摔了四腳朝天，後腦勺重重地磕在了地上。發出的聲音大得黃秀珍都被驚動了：「黃旼炫你在幹什麼？模仿被翻過來的烏龜？」  
沒有回答姐姐的問題，一臉迷茫地爬起來，走進房間倒回床上，黃旼炫暈暈沉沉地睡過去前想著的唯一一件事就是明天要開口和鍾炫要KKT，他想追求鍾炫，想和鍾炫成為戀人，就像那本羅曼史一樣。  
但是隔天起來他就忘記了自己是17歲的黃旼炫。  
他覺得自己是像羅曼史裡男主A設定的，能夠勇敢將所有心意表達給喜歡的人的25歲偶像黃旼炫。  
所以那些以為是NPC詞典的人物介紹，其實根本就是他自己的記憶。出於對告白失敗的恐懼，他把17歲的鍾炫藏進了記憶最深的地方，取而代之的是一個幾乎和17歲鍾炫一模一樣，他非常喜歡的，想馬上告白的25歲鍾炫。  
因為根本就是同樣的人，所以在廣播社讓鍾炫躺在沙發上點眼藥水的時候才會覺得似曾相識——那是他第一次見到鍾炫的場景。  
然後他就一直掙扎在為什麼會成為17歲的黃旼炫，什麼時候會回到那個不存在的平行世界，如果喜歡17歲的金鍾炫是不是對25歲金鍾炫的背叛的難題之中。  
坐在病床上的黃旼炫無法自抑地流淚。  
到底在做什麼啊，他。一切就像場鬧劇一樣。因為虛構的世界和人而煩惱，推開了他一直那麼喜歡的鍾炫，到最後才發現原本這些問題根本就不存在，自始至終最大的問題就只是他的退縮和裹足不前。  
一旁的姜東昊看著他流淚，覺得好友的腦袋大概真的被球砸出了問題：「旼炫啊？旼炫你沒事吧？頭又痛了嗎？」  
「不，只是覺得我是傻瓜。」黃旼炫抬起衣袖擦掉了眼淚，紅著眼看向姜東昊：「Aron哥和鍾炫現在在學生會辦公室吧？我去找他們。」  
「等等，你不能下床，校醫說你現在還要休息，不能亂動！」姜東昊上前想阻止他，但是他低估了黃旼炫在情緒激動下使出的力道，不但沒有成功攔住，還被黃旼炫抓住肩膀按著坐到了病床上。  
「抱歉，東昊。」黃旼炫的眼神滿是歉疚，但他不願意再多浪費一分一秒：「現在有非常重要的事情要去做，所以不能待在這裡。校醫來了的話，就說我把你打傷了所以攔不住我吧。」  
說完也不給姜東昊回答的時間，推開保健室的門就走了出去。  
學生會的辦公室在保健室樓上對角線的位置，黃旼炫一路腳步匆匆地走到門口，正想敲門後推門進去，卻聽見裡面的Aron和金鍾炫正在交談。  
「……也就是說，白皓朗xi是多重人格障礙，因此導致了她的解離性失憶。」Aron的聲音隔著木門傳來。  
黃旼炫要摸上門把的手停在半空中。  
現在似乎並不是衝進去和金鍾炫告白的好時機，黃旼炫躊躇片刻，最後決定還是先在門外等他們說完。  
「所以真的是皓朗xi自己投稿……不，是她的另一個人格投稿的？」  
「嗯，當初發生這件事的時候，我問過她是不是有和誰結仇，她說沒有，所以我就又拜訪了她的父母。」Aron的聲音很平靜，大概是早就猜到事情始末，所以反應並沒有金鍾炫驚訝：「她的父母也不清楚誰會投稿，但是他們描述的白皓朗xi，個性和在學校的樣子有很大的差異。他們平常工作很忙，回家都已經凌晨了，卻常常能得到女兒泡的熱可可或牛奶，他們說女兒從小到大都是這麼乖巧。」  
「但是皓朗xi要拍攝又要來上學的話，凌晨還等著父母準備熱飲很不合理吧？」  
「所以我覺得很奇怪，又找了以前和白皓朗讀過同一所小學和中學的人詢問，她們說小學時的白皓朗的確是溫柔和善的個性，但是升上中學後就已經是我們現在看到的樣子了。一個暑假不可能讓人變化那麼大，所以我就懷疑她是不是自己毫無察覺的多重人格障礙者。」  
「結果今天意外確認了呢……皓朗xi傳來台本的時候看到信箱我真的嚇到了，以為是那個人偷了皓朗xi的帳號，結果卻是這樣。」  
「記得我那時候告訴你們投稿的人沒有惡意吧？」Aron說，門外聽著兩人說話的黃旼炫也想起了當時通話裡的內容：「因為那時候發現真相的白皓朗叫得太大聲了，校醫也把我叫了過去，然後我就和因為白皓朗昏過去而出現的另外一個白皓朗交談了。」  
金鍾炫沒有出聲，黃旼炫能想像到他現在專注聽著Aron說話的表情。  
「那位白皓朗說，因為從小就是童星，學校裡的同學常常會排擠她不和她玩，有時還會對她冷嘲熱諷。但是那位白皓朗因為太溫和，既不會反抗也不會求救，就這樣一直被欺負到小學快畢業。」  
「後來在畢業典禮結束的時候，有女生聯合起來把白皓朗騙到了荒廢的女廁，將她反鎖在廁所裡。」  
「太過分了吧？」金鍾炫出聲了，黃旼炫聽得出他聲音裡的怒氣：「皓朗xi沒有做錯事情啊，為什麼要這樣子呢？」  
「確實很過分，她說那天她哭了很久，幸好有巡邏的警衛大叔路過聽到聲音把她救了出來。」  
「從那之後，現在我們知道的白皓朗就出現了。平常在片場和學校都是現在的白皓朗，只有在家裡面對疼愛她的父母時，才是以前的她。」Aron的聲音漸漸變輕，也許是被沉重的氣氛感染，門外的黃旼炫也跟著屏息。門內Aron的敘述還在繼續：「是為了保護自己而誕生的，現在的白皓朗。但是為了保護自己，做得又有點太過份了。以前的那位覺得必須阻止她，又不知道怎麼辦，於是就把那些事情寫了下來投稿給廣播社，希望可以提醒她。」  
當時坐在病床上的白皓朗用迷惘而不安的眼神說著：「但是我沒想到她對人的不信任和猜疑太重，所以一直覺得我是要毀掉她……造成您和廣播社的麻煩我很抱歉，但是也托幾位的福，她現在也漸漸會打開心胸和人交流了。」白皓朗說著說著，眼神平穩下來，臉上也有了微笑：「謝謝你們。以後不會再發匿名信了，也請替我對廣播社的兩位傳達謝意，下次我能在學校出現不知道是什麼時候，所以要麻煩您了。」  
「這樣皓朗xi的煩惱就算是解決了吧。」金鍾炫帶著滿滿惆悵的話音傳來：「希望以後不會對她的工作產生影響。」  
「我會請她和父母一起去找心理醫生的尋求協助的。」總算將一樁麻煩事解決，Aron也鬆了一口氣：「那麼，鍾炫，現在說說你的事情吧。」  
因為對話告一段落而打算進門的黃旼炫再度停止了動作。  
或許，是關於他的事情嗎？  
感覺渾身的血液都衝上了腦海，黃旼炫呆呆地站在門外，像是等待著聆聽宣判的被告人。  
「我……我會和旼炫提的。」金鍾炫的聲音響起，一門之隔的黃旼炫緊張度來到了巔峰。  
提什麼呢？為什麼突然不理他？為什麼這陣子忽然對他那麼好？或者是鍾炫向他提議兩個人正式在一起？做著美夢的黃旼炫在門外傻傻地無聲笑著。  
然而金鍾炫的下一句話讓他以為自己掉進了冰窟。  
「關於退社的事情。」


	10. LIVE ON 終

對於自己是怎麼從學生會辦公室門前走開，遊魂般地飄回保健室，然後將躺在床上看書的姜東昊拉開，自己像團軟趴趴的史萊姆一樣倒回病床的過程，黃旼炫記得不是很清楚。  
腦中只有「退社」這兩個字在無限放大，把黃旼炫不久前才充滿粉紅泡泡的戀愛幻想無情地擊碎。  
大概是最近看多了黃旼炫變臉的模樣，姜東昊也不問他發生了怎麼──反正九成都是和金鍾炫有關──，只是安靜地在旁邊看著那本羅曼史。  
沙沙的翻書聲讓黃旼炫更焦慮，他張嘴想問姜東昊能不能讓他一個人安靜地待著，但是看到他手裡那本羅曼史又閉上了嘴。  
不能怪鍾炫說想退社吧。畢竟是他先莫名地對人家好之後又沒由來地冷落對方。雖然那並不是他的本意，但不管是誰被這麼對待都不會好受的，他也能理解鍾炫也許不想再被他的推拉遊戲對待而想退社的想法。  
可是理解和接受是兩回事。  
一直舉棋不前的自己好不容易才快要捕獲心心念念的對象，他怎麼可能放金鍾炫離開。  
對，只要不同意鍾炫退社就好了。黃旼炫想。不管鍾炫用什麼理由想從他身邊離開，他都不會答應的。今天球場上的意外發生後鍾炫明明還用KKT撒了嬌要他休息，至少不是討厭他到完全不想見到他的程度吧？  
這樣的話不會太自私了嗎？沙漠狐狸1號出現了。說不定鍾炫只是因為你替他擋下了球感到抱歉才說那些話的。  
不是的，鍾炫的撒嬌不是對誰都做的。沙漠狐狸2號跳出來對1號展開辯論。如果只是出於良心不安的話根本就不必用那種語氣傳訊息啊，所以鍾炫還是想依賴我的吧。  
看著好友的臉色像走馬燈一樣變幻莫測的姜東昊「啪」地一聲闔上了書。  
「旼炫啊，雖然不知道你剛才都經歷了什麼。」姜東昊嚴肅地盯著黃旼炫：「但是你以前說過的吧，『人生只有一次，與其這樣錯過，不如多向對方走幾步看看』。」  
好不容易擺脫了腦海裡兩隻聒噪的沙漠狐狸的黃旼炫怔住。  
沒錯，他說過這些話。  
那是一年級的時候，他當時已經是NU On Air的主持人，某天在煩惱單元收到了一封信，信的內容是這樣寫的：「您好，最近我有了非常喜歡的對象，是會在夢裡出現的那種。但是對方並不是和我有很多交集的人，甚至算不上朋友……看起來也不是對我感興趣的樣子，我該怎麼辦呢？」  
從字裡行間感受到了對方的遲疑和猶豫，黃旼炫在讀到這則投稿的時候特別真誠地給了回應：「人生只有一次不是嗎？如果你真的非常非常喜歡對方，就連作夢也會想著的程度的話，與其就這樣放棄而錯過與後悔，不如試著往他那邊走幾步怎麼樣？說不定對方也想朝你走來，只是太過害羞，少了你的訊號才踟躕不前。試著向對方發射信號看看吧！」  
明明是快一年前的事情了，不知道為什麼黃旼炫對這則投稿的印象還是很深，就連自己當時回覆的一字一句都記得清清楚楚。  
現在看來的話，當時的回覆不就是現在的自己需要的嗎？對鍾炫的喜歡也是到了做夢都會出現他的地步，如果在這裡放棄一切的話，他會一輩子後悔沒有抓住鍾炫吧。  
「東昊啊，」黃·史萊姆·旼炫變回了能正常坐起來的人類型態，向好友投去真摯的眼光：「謝謝你。」  
被盯得有些不好意思的姜東昊傻笑著抓了抓頭。

從來不知道時間可以過得這麼慢，黃旼炫幾乎是每五分鐘就拿出手機看一下，一直到手機顯示15點整，鐘聲也在教室內響起後，黃旼炫一秒也待不住地拿起書包就往廣播社走。  
昨天回家後他想了很多事，關於該怎麼挽留金鍾炫，該怎麼和他解釋這段時間對他的疏遠不是因為想傷害他，該怎麼向鍾炫告白……一直想著這些，導致入睡的時候天色已經隱約破曉，被看見他憔悴臉色的黃秀珍拎著耳朵臭罵一頓。  
是不是要一看到鍾炫就立刻說不許他離開？但是鍾炫並不知道我昨天偷聽了他和Aron哥的對話吧，如果自己先提的話似乎不是很妥當──揣著七上八下的心情，黃旼炫坐在廣播社的沙發上發呆，連金鍾炫走進社辦也沒發現。  
「旼炫尼？」金鍾炫微微側著頭看坐在沙發上魂不守舍的社長，疑惑地將手掌伸到他面前晃了晃：「你還好嗎？頭還在痛嗎？」  
想了一整天的人突然出現在眼前，黃旼炫一時之間居然不知道怎麼流利地回應：「沒、沒事。現在不痛了，不是那麼嚴重的意外。」說到最後還差點咬到自己的舌頭。  
「那就太好了。」金鍾炫的表情也跟著放鬆下來，有點像是撒嬌的語氣又出現了：「昨天旼炫尼一直沒有回KKT，擔心是不是痛到沒辦法用手機，所以都沒睡好。」  
黃旼炫看著他眼下淡淡的青色，心像是被揪在一起。他是大傻瓜，昨天只想著今天要怎麼和金鍾炫面對面剖露心跡，都忘了要向鍾炫說句自己沒事了，不用擔心他。  
「鍾炫吶，我──」拿出積累了一整天的勇氣，黃旼炫的話剛開了頭，卻被金鍾炫出言打斷。  
「那麼來對台本吧，旼炫尼。」金鍾炫遞給他今天的台本，自己也拿了一份：「皓朗xi不能來，這週情景劇沒辦法錄製了，所以我又多選了幾則煩惱單元的投稿。」  
突然切換成認真工作模式的金鍾炫打了黃旼炫個措手不及。他看著金鍾炫翻看台本的模樣，最後還是把剩下的話嚥了回去。  
等節目錄製完再說吧。他想。  
兩個人配合得很熟練，今天節目的收錄非常順利，幾乎都是一遍就完成了。整理著器材的黃旼炫看向坐在電腦前準備開始進行後製的金鍾炫，再度試圖開口。  
「旼炫尼。」察覺到他欲言又止的眼神，金鍾炫搶先了一步，「我有話要對你說。」  
黃旼炫靜靜地看著他。  
「昨天Aron哥說學生會忙不過來，希望我能去幫忙。」金鍾炫沒有看向黃旼炫，只是一直對著電腦螢幕，音軌的圖標倒映在他的鏡片上，反光讓金鍾炫此刻看起來有點冰冷：「所以廣播社這裡，我想和旼炫尼申請退社。」  
從來沒見過金鍾炫這樣近乎漠然的語氣和神態，黃旼炫開始慌張：「不行，我不同意鍾炫退社。」  
「我不會馬上離開的，大概一個月後？會讓旼炫尼有時間找到合適的人的。」金鍾炫熟練地將背景音樂放入音軌中，視線自始至終沒有離開螢幕：「旼炫尼不用擔心，比我做得好的人很多，廣播社不會因為我不在就運作不了。」  
「不是的。」黃旼炫沒想到金鍾炫會說得這麼決絕，自己的強硬拒絕根本沒有用，他真的不知道該怎麼辦了：「不管那些人做得多麼好都無所謂，不是鍾炫就不行，我只要鍾炫。」  
金鍾炫終於把視線從螢幕上挪開，回望著臉上一片絕望的黃旼炫。  
「旼炫尼還記得嗎？你問過我為什麼想來廣播社。」忽然跳脫了退社的話題，金鍾炫轉而說起另外一件事。  
因為莫名的對話方向轉變而頓了一下，黃旼炫忍著哽咽開口：「鍾炫說想成為作家，想多學習和了解廣播……」  
「我騙了旼炫尼。」金鍾炫轉動電腦椅，將身體完全朝向他，十指互扣著，彷彿是羞於坦承這個秘密：「不是因為喜歡廣播，也不是因為想當作家，而是因為喜歡旼炫尼，所以進入了廣播社。」  
黃旼炫知道自己現在張大了嘴的樣子應該很傻，但他無法克制。  
「或許旼炫尼不記得了，一年級的時候，我因為迷路而走到這裡，因為太累了而躺在沙發上哭，那時候是旼炫尼找到了我。」金鍾炫低下頭：「從那時候就喜歡上了對我很溫柔的旼炫尼。」  
不是的，我都記得，我也是從那時候就喜歡你了──黃旼炫迫切地想回應，但他的喉頭除了哽咽聲什麼也發不出來。  
「非常非常喜歡旼炫尼，但是那之後一直碰不到面。我很苦惱是要就這樣下去呢，還是乾脆試著忘記，所以寫了煩惱信件到廣播社。」金鍾炫繼續平穩地訴說著，眼神有點迷離：「我寫了『喜歡一個人到夢裡也會想相見的程度，但是對方對我沒有興趣，該怎麼辦呢』，本來以為不會被選上的，但是旼炫尼讀了那封信，也回應了我。」  
那天吃午餐的時候聽到問題得到了回覆，而且還是出自暗戀對象的回答，金鍾炫開心得對著難得能一起吃飯的崔珉起不停盒盒笑，被崔珉起翻了無數個白眼。  
「旼炫尼說，如果那麼喜歡對方的話，就試著對他跨出幾步吧，」金鍾炫的話漸漸染上了哭音，他拿下眼鏡用袖子抹著眼淚：「所以我試了。為了更接近旼炫尼所以加入廣播社，台本也是，因為想要旼炫尼稱讚我做得好，想要旼炫尼能喜歡我，才努力學習著怎麼寫好的……」  
黃旼炫也流淚了。  
對不起，鍾炫啊，對不起。一直到現在才明白你的心意，一直沒有注意到你是這麼喜歡我，又為了我做了多少。雖然想這樣和金鍾炫道歉，但是強烈的無力感和壓在心頭的重量卻又讓黃旼炫動彈不得。  
「我已經跨出好幾步了，可是距離好像還很遠，遠到我看不見旼炫尼是不是還在那裡。要走幾步才能到你身邊呢？要怎麼樣你才會喜歡我呢？因為一直想著這些，所以腦子裡一片混亂，也想過是不是就這樣放棄好了。可是沒有辦法，就連夢裡的人也都是旼炫尼的樣子，所以放棄不了。如果沒有旼炫尼我會死掉的吧，到底該怎麼辦呢？」像是要一口氣宣洩出這些日子的委屈一樣，金鍾炫拼命地擦著眼淚，但滑落下來的淚水越來越多，在衣服上打出一灘水漬：「旼炫尼剛剛說不是我就不行，是真的嗎？不要騙我，不要再欺負我了，如果要像這幾天一樣擁抱了我卻又推開的話，那麼我會試著開始學習沒有旼炫尼也能好好活下去的方法的。」  
黃旼炫終於動了，他顫抖著雙唇走到了金鍾炫身邊，一把將他抱進了懷裡。  
「鍾炫吶，對不起，真的對不起。」黃旼炫努力發出破碎的道歉聲，因為自己的逃避與怯懦帶給了鍾炫這麼大的痛苦，他除了道歉以外想不出更多表達歉意的方式：「鍾炫吶，就站在這裡就好了，不用再往我這裡走了，我會過去你身邊的。你什麼也不用做，只要笑著就好，這樣在我身邊的樣子就已經讓我非常非常喜歡了，再多的話心臟會受不了的。」  
靠在他胸前抽泣的人抬起頭看他，被淚水浸濕的瞳孔和無助的樣子讓黃旼炫更加愧疚，收緊了環在他腰間的手臂：「鍾炫吶，我是膽小鬼，所以就算是喜歡你喜歡到心臟發痛的地步也不敢表現出來，怕被你拒絕和討厭，所以不敢親近你，只敢偷偷地看著。謝謝你一直沒有放棄我，我也一樣，沒有鍾炫的話就會死掉的，所以不要說那種練習離開我的話。以後一直在一起吧，鍾炫吶。」  
他們兩個都是傻瓜啊，差點就走上了從此交錯不再匯集的人生。想到如果不是總算下定決心告白，他很有可能會就此錯過鍾炫，心有餘悸的黃旼炫低頭吻上金鍾炫的眼瞼：「別哭了，鍾炫吶。我就在你身邊，不會再推開你了，笑一笑吧，嗯？」  
懷裡的人還沒做出反應，門外傳來的動靜就打破了廣播社裡吐露真心的兩人的氛圍。  
「──呀珉起，不要往這邊擠，門會──啊！」廣播社的大門開了，Aron、姜東昊和崔珉起一起摔到了緊擁的兩個人面前。  
金鍾炫慌張地推開黃旼炫，往後退了兩步，假裝剛剛和對方抱著的不是自己。  
驚愕地看著不該出現在這裡的三人組，再看看金鍾炫雖然害羞卻不驚訝的樣子，黃旼炫過了幾秒才找回自己的聲音：「或許，是早就計畫好的嗎？」  
被兩個弟弟推上前頂罪的Aron對上黃旼炫訝異又不敢置信的眼神，咳了兩聲：「旼炫啊，你和鍾炫兩個人實在太令人著急了。鐘炫雖然像烏龜一樣慢，至少還有在前進，你的話就跟縮在殼裡一樣一動也不動啊。好不容易最近開竅知道要追鍾炫了，居然還玩起推拉遊戲傷鍾炫的心……正好珉起提議讓鍾炫說要退社來測試你的心意，所以我們才不得已──」  
「啊？可是Aron在指導鍾炫演技的時候也很樂在其中啊──哇，為什麼要踩我！」這是來自誠實的姜東昊的控訴。  
聽完信任的哥的辯解，黃旼炫轉向金鍾炫，目光滿是委屈：「鍾炫吶，你也一起騙我？知道我聽到你說要退社有多傷心嗎？」  
對著世上最委屈的狐狸，金鍾炫也委屈起來，噘著嘴用小狗眼看他:「是旼炫尼先欺負我的，所以旼炫尼不可以生氣。」  
兩個人對望著，誰也沒有先移開視線。最後黃旼炫的喉結動了一下，轉過身對著Aron，用他能擺出的最凝重的表情請求著他：「哥，現在出去吧。拜託了，還有他們兩個也是。」  
怕離開後會沒人幫好友抵抗壞人黃旼炫的崔珉起抗議：「我不出去──Aron哥你幹嘛！」  
「走吧珉起，留在這裡是要當電燈泡嗎？」Aron一手拉著一個往外走，無視崔珉起的反對和姜東昊想留下看好戲的眼神，遠遠地離開了廣播社。  
黃旼炫走到門邊，將大門從裡面鎖住，確定不會有任何人能闖進來後，抓著還站在原地生悶氣卻時不時抬眼偷瞄他的小狗狗的雙手，將他按到了一旁的牆壁上。  
「旼炫尼──」被強勢的壓在牆角，對方身上的氣息籠罩在周身，金鍾炫無措地睜著濕漉漉的眼看向黃旼炫。「你幹嘛──唔……」  
小狗狗的問句還沒完成就被以吻封緘，黃旼炫像是要掠奪一切般地撬開他因為驚慌而緊閉的牙關，舌尖肆無忌憚地遊走過每個能讓金鍾炫發出甜蜜喘息的角落，一直到感覺他喘不過氣，黃旼炫才依依不捨地退出，改為輕輕嚙咬吸吮他的雙唇：「鍾炫以後不能在別人面前噘嘴。」  
「唔？」被親得迷迷糊糊的小狗狗用膩人的鼻音發出疑問：「為什麼……？」  
「因為會讓人想吻你。」黃旼炫放開他的手，把金鍾炫再度擁入懷裡，羽毛般的吻像細雨一樣落在他臉上的每一處：「所以只能在我面前噘嘴。」  
「旼炫尼都欺負我，所以不聽旼炫尼的話。」金鍾炫再度噘嘴，對於單方面訂下的不平等條款表示不滿。  
懲罰般地咬了一下小狗狗的耳尖，得到他軟綿綿的、半真半假的痛呼，黃旼炫微笑著看向瞪眼也毫無威懾力的戀人：「那麼以後都讓鍾炫欺負我吧，一直到成為滿臉皺紋的老爺爺的時候。」  
「真的嗎？」雖然還想假裝生氣，但彎起的雙眼和嘴角掩飾不住小狗狗的雀躍。  
黃旼炫撫摸著他的頭：「嗯，真的，所以一直依靠著彼此生存下去吧，鍾炫吶。」  
窗外早早升起的月光灑落，像是在兩人周身蒙上了一層煙霧般的輕紗。  
明明早就彼此喜歡卻兜兜轉轉到現在才告訴了對方，幸好現在還不算太晚，黃旼炫收緊手臂，更切實地感受著懷裡少年的溫度。  
人生剩下的日子都要一起度過，就算變成老爺爺也是。  
因為我和你缺少了彼此就都無法存活。  
Live on (ph.) 以……維持生命/活下去。  
THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這篇文本來只是個因為咖啡應援生出的小小腦洞，「恩澤長大後會成為NU'EST」，如果寫出來的話會很有趣的感覺，但是真的要寫也不知道從何寫起，所以一開始這篇文的大綱就只有第一章開頭的那段「25歲的黃旼炫某天醒來發現自己變成了17歲的NU高中廣播社社長。這個奇怪的世界裡，有一個人物設定看起來像是青春偶像劇標準女主角的新進社員，還有一個……非常低調的副社長」。  
>  就只有這樣，不到一百字，也沒有認真想過故事內容。後來貼出前面幾篇小短文以後很高興有太太看我的文，所以就開始想要怎麼把這個故事好好寫下來。從9/2開始打框架，填補設定，順脈絡，一直到9/3大綱完成同時寫好第一第二章。裡面最早確定而且幾乎沒有變更的情節就是最後在錄音室互相告白的地方，「對彼此而言是無法缺少的一部分」，我心目中的他們就是這樣，所以全文裡我自己最喜歡的也是這段。  
>  另外一開始的構想中，17歲與25歲的旼炫其實是兩個人，想用平行宇宙的設定，但是最後又覺得駕馭不好的話像是精神出軌，所以最後還是採取了這樣的方式，也是想和《Back to me》這首歌有點呼應（寫完以後回頭看歌詞，覺得有點奇妙的吻合kkk）。  
>  關於鍾炫和旼炫兩個人的描寫，因為我都是用個人理解的性格去寫，所以也許和他們本人或者大家覺得的不一樣。這篇的鍾炫設定是來自於19年10月回歸時上的廣播，裡面問到告白的話會是哪種類型，他猶豫著說了不是直進的那種，旼炫就補充了他是會謹慎考慮的類型，所以這裡鍾炫一直小心地接近旼炫，確認對方心意前不會輕易將喜歡說出口。但是一旦感到安全後又會肆無忌憚地依賴，是用這樣的感覺去描寫的。  
>  至於旼炫，因為在採訪中說過是「會因為人與人之間交際流淚」的類型，加上W時期躺播鍾炫也說到哭得最多的是旼炫，所以希望展現他感性、會為了感情苦惱與流淚的一面。但是text黃當然還是定番，所以也讓他對鍾炫說了很多甜甜的話kkk。  
>  Aron哥是平常不太講話但是有事情時很可靠的對象（當然也常常有淘氣的時候），東昊就是眼色虎和耿直小公主kkk，珉起的話這篇把他寫得有點太瘋了戲份也不多，珉起米安內ㅠㅠ  
>  寫文的過程裡最多變數的是白皓朗。因為本來就是一個原劇還沒播出，只有介紹的角色，所以一直不知道該怎麼寫她的神態和語氣，不想讓她成為只是趾高氣昂的惡霸，也不能讓她突然變成大家的好友，這樣感覺很瑪麗蘇。怕把她寫得和其他角色太親近的話會引起看文太太的不舒服，所以在她和其他人互動時需要一直斟酌和改動，關於她的情節也是最後幾經修改才定案的，本來設定是因為她的情緒失控誤傷旼炫才讓他恢復記憶，但是感覺這樣她就變成負面角色了，所以改成了現在的樣子。總之我下次再也不放這種角色進來了ㅠㅠ。  
>  這篇文加上番外大概6W字出頭，9/10下午敲下番外篇最後一個句號的時候有點捨不得又有點開心。捨不得是因為這篇文裡面屬於他們的旅途結束了，開心是因為至少他們在這篇文裡有了快樂的結局。  
>  感謝連載的時候留言、按愛心、轉噗或者默默看文的大家（雖然我希望潛水的太太多冒頭讓我知道有人在看哈哈哈），有你們一起參與完成故事的過程非常幸福。  
>  最後我要招供其實我韓文只會40音也沒用過KKT，所以如果文裡在這方面有Bug的話很抱歉，如果能指出讓我修正的話會非常感激的～  
>  以上，謝謝各位的閱讀，我們明天的番外篇見✧٩(ˊωˋ*)و✧


	11. 番外 - 電視台新人職員日常

李娜英是今年剛入職電視台的新職員，隸屬企劃二部。  
作為部門的老么，在茶水間裝水遇到其他姐姐們聊八卦時，李娜英除了默默地聆聽和適時微笑附和以外，什麼也做不了。  
「知道嗎？聽說黃主播談戀愛了。」趙室長壓低了聲音向李娜英透露她早上才在電梯聽見的新緋聞：「據說是廣播部的職員，真不知道是誰那麼幸運。」  
黃主播，李娜英在腦海裡把電視台姓黃的主播的臉篩選了一遍，然後終於找出了一個可以與「和他交往真幸運」掛上鉤的名字：「黃旼炫xi？」  
「沒錯沒錯，」趙室長臉上的表情興奮又帶著失落：「唉，要是我再年輕上二十歲，或許……」  
「姐姐現在也很漂亮。」李娜英笑著開始對上司的日常拍馬屁：「昨天不是還收到了追求者的花嗎，大家都很羨慕您呢。」  
趙室長滿意地離開茶水間。  
啊，不管誰和誰戀愛，又關我們什麼事呢。李娜英百無聊賴地想，握緊手中的咖啡杯，走回了自己的辦公桌。  
因為是部門的新人，所以她負責的企劃也是比較小的項目。這次要在節目投放廣告的是個專門做零食的廠商推出的新產品，主打的賣點是咬下時酥脆的口感和像是ASMR的治癒碎裂聲。因為產品特性的關係，這個廣告被放在每天的深夜廣播時段，而她現在就要將廠商傳來的音檔轉交給廣播部。  
「……聽說黃主播談戀愛了，對象是廣播部的職員。」  
早上趙室長的聲音突然在李娜英耳邊響起，她想了想，決定放棄用郵件傳送檔案，而是自己拿著USB走到廣播部所在的樓層。  
雖然誰和誰談戀愛不關她的事，但適當的好奇心令人年輕嘛。李娜英想。  
黃旼炫主播是前年入社的，他當時一從李娜英高中時非常渴望能考上的大學畢業後就直接成為了正式主播，據說也在電視台內部引起了不少議論，甚至也有人在背後偷偷說他是走了高層的後門才能直接上位。但現在這樣的聲浪幾乎已經沒有了──三年來黃旼炫在新聞播報時的表現一直很優秀，有時節目組誤植了字幕或資料他也能及時指出來，而不是照單全收地播報後才引來批評，光是這點就讓電視台所有人都無話可說。漸漸地，除了偶爾還會有人偷偷抱怨黃主播實在太過完美主義又常冷著臉以外，電視台內部對他幾乎不存在任何負面評價。  
和這樣的完美機器談戀愛不會累嗎？李娜英站在廣播部的辦公室外面想。這時一個穿著襯衫掛著識別證的年輕男人從辦公室裡面走出來，見她站在門邊發呆，停下腳步詢問:「您好，是來廣播部找誰嗎？」  
「啊，抱歉。」被喚回神智的李娜英看向對面戴著眼鏡，掛著溫和笑容的男人，拿起手上的USB：「我是來把廣告商的檔案交給深夜廣播的Staff的。」  
「這樣的話，交給我就可以了。」男人和氣地對她說。  
李娜英困惑地看著對方，男人恍然大悟地「啊」了一聲：「抱歉抱歉，我還沒自我介紹。」說著拿起自己的識別證往李娜英的方向展示，「我是金鍾炫，是負責深夜廣播的作家。」  
因為電視台的職員實在太多，李娜英入社時間本來就短，只認得同部門的人，根本沒想到眼前的年輕人就是要找的Staff，她慌張地向金鍾炫行禮，然後把USB遞給了對方：「我是企劃二部的李娜英，那就麻煩您了。」  
「不麻煩，謝謝你特地跑一趟拿過來，娜英xi。」金鍾炫對她笑了笑，將USB收好：「娜英xi還有別的事嗎？」  
啊，我還想看看廣播部裡成為了黃主播的pick的女職員可能有誰……「沒有了。」李娜英小心翼翼地收起她沒能滿足的八卦之心：「您繼續忙吧，謝謝。」  
真的好可惜啊，沒有走進廣播部的辦公室就回來了。李娜英在回企劃二部的路上想。不過她大概到升上代理前都是要跟廣播部打交道的，來日方長，以後再找機會混進去也不遲。  
這樣想著，李娜英的心情又好了起來。  
但是她沒有想到來日一點也不長，當天晚上她就看到了黃主播和傳說中那位的戀人。  
晚上因為廠商突然增加的要求，李娜英不得不留下來加班，等她處理完堆積得像山一樣的文件以後，牆上時鐘的指針已經快要1點半了。  
默默收拾好自己的東西，李娜英疲憊地走到電梯前按下按鈕，她現在只想快點回家洗個澡躺平，好應付明天的早會。  
但是她忘了電視台正在推行省電政策，採取了電梯限時方案，超過12點半以後電梯會停止運作，上下樓只能靠自己走樓梯。  
李娜英很想說句髒話，但是良好的教養讓她忍住了，她踩著平底包鞋走向樓梯──謝天謝地她今天沒穿高跟鞋──，一邊努力安慰著自己企劃二部只是在5樓，走樓梯也不需要太久還能順便運動，對身體是好事。  
一路走到了3樓，也是廣播部所在的樓層，出於早上觀察未遂導致的好奇心，李娜英沒有直接往下走，而是朝廣播部辦公室走過去。  
先勘查一下地形的話，下次就能直接自然地走進去了。抱著這樣的想法，李娜英悄悄地接近廣播部。  
深夜廣播早在12點就結束了，廣播部已經空無一人。和白天的喧囂不同，過度的寂靜不知道為什麼讓李娜英有點害怕，正在想著是不是要走回樓梯，廣播部某個角落傳來的聲音卻讓她呆住了。  
「鍾炫吶，待會想吃什麼？」一道很耳熟的聲音，但是語氣又是李娜英從來沒聽過的溫柔：「麻辣燙？你上次說喜歡吃的那家。」  
「可是前兩天才吃過，」另一個聲音回答了，是有點奶味的、帶著濃濃撒嬌的聲音：「今天想吃林蔭路的漢堡，旼炫尼呢？」  
「就吃鍾炫想吃的吧。」除了寵溺還是寵溺的口吻讓李娜英覺得自己好像發現了不得了的事情，隨著聲音向她所在的廣播部門口靠近，她輕手輕腳的試圖盡速逃離現場。  
那兩道聲音，一個是冷臉的黃主播，另一個是她早上碰見的金作家吧？  
沒想到黃主播的戀人竟然是男人……被意料以外的事實震驚的李娜英躲到了和樓梯相反方向的柱子後面，祈求黃主播和他的戀人就這樣走下樓去，然後她就可以安全離開這裡。  
黃旼炫牽著金鍾炫的手從廣播部走了出來，漆黑的室內和光亮的走廊形成的強烈對比讓他微微眯眼，眼角因為刺激而閃出淚花。金鍾炫盒盒笑著，踮起腳在黃旼炫臉頰親了一下：「所以就叫你在停車場等我就好了呀，黃傻瓜。」  
適應了光線的黃旼炫看著身邊笑得雙眼都快不見的戀人，拉起他的手在手腕輕輕咬了一口：「怎麼能叫男朋友傻瓜啊，鍾炫吶。」  
被咬了的金鍾炫噘嘴，軟軟地又說了一句「黃旼炫大傻瓜」，然後就被黃主播扣著後腦勺封住了嘴。  
直到把金鍾炫親到渾身無力才放開他，黃旼炫滿意地看著被自己蹂躪得鮮紅的雙唇，笑得像隻成功偷到小母雞的狐狸。  
「這樣待會要怎麼去吃宵夜啊，笨蛋黃旼炫！」金鍾炫不用照鏡子就知道現在自己看起來一定是被惡狠狠吻過的樣子，氣呼呼地丟下還在偷笑的男朋友就往樓梯走，留下身後邊喊著「鍾炫吶等等我」邊快步追趕的黃旼炫。  
一直到腳步聲和呼喊聲完全消失，李娜英才敢從柱子後面探出身體。  
那個人真的是黃主播吧……？對於黃旼炫形象的強烈反差讓李娜英懷疑這一切都是因為過度加班而產生的幻覺，她用手捶了一下牆壁，痛得跳腳後才敢相信這一切是真的。  
但是金作家私下真的很可愛啊，撒嬌起來的可愛程度連她都會心動，也難怪黃主播那樣平常都不笑的人會淪陷。李娜英一直到倒頭睡下前都還在想今天看到的畫面。大概就是這樣有著融化冰山能力的人才能和黃主播談戀愛而不會被弄瘋吧？  
隔天早上開完會，李娜英打著呵欠，拿著咖啡杯走到茶水間。  
「娜英啊，知道嗎？」閔代理神祕地湊近了她：「聽說黃主播談戀愛了。」  
李娜英笑著泡好了咖啡：「啊，我知道。」  
不但知道黃主播在談戀愛，還知道他和他的戀人是不管誰看了都要羨慕的，相配和甜蜜。  
END.


	12. 番外 - 少年旼炫的苦惱

黃旼炫最近有點苦惱，苦惱的原因是金鍾炫。  
並不是他和鍾炫的感情出了問題。相反地，自從去年兩個人正式告白在一起之後，黃旼炫覺得自己每一天都過得像泡在蜂蜜罐裡面一樣幸福。  
上學日的早上，他們會在交叉路口會合一起走路到學校，下課的時候會到彼此教室找對方，共進午餐的人增加了金鍾炫，放學後也是一定要兩個人一起走，偶爾會去附近的小吃店一起吃想吃的食物，每週五的錄製節目時間也像是在約會一樣，他總是抱著專心後製的金鍾炫騷擾，一直到對方盒盒笑著給他一個印在臉頰上的kiss才罷手。  
至於週末……黃旼炫嚥了一口唾液。  
去年都還是他去金鍾炫家玩比較多，因為有遊戲機又沒有大人的關係，兩個人總是玩著遊戲到半夜才昏睡過去。而今年初黃秀珍高中畢業到別的市上大學後，黃旼炫家也成了他一個人的天下，於是上個月他就興沖沖地邀請了金鍾炫到自己家過夜。  
但是他有點太高估自己的忍耐力了。黃旼炫想。  
那天晚上洗好澡後，他們本來只是在床上躺著聊天，但講著講著，兩個人不自覺地越靠越近，最後金鍾炫撒嬌般地對他噘嘴：「旼炫尼，想bobo。」  
黃旼炫當然不會拒絕戀人的請求，他捧著金鍾炫的臉，修長的手指穿過他細軟的頭髮，溫柔而強勢地奪取了他胸腔中的所有氧氣。  
結束了這個有點太長的吻，金鍾炫的眼角因為喘不過氣而抹上紅暈。他拉了拉黃旼炫的衣角，像是純真的孩子在討要糖果：「還要。旼炫尼再bobo我嘛。」  
「今天怎麼這麼可愛啊，鍾炫吶。」因為戀人的撒嬌連發覺得心口一陣酥軟，黃旼炫又覆上了他的唇，這次金鍾炫不再是被動承受的一方，而是羞澀地主動張開了嘴，舌頭也試探著舔弄起黃旼炫的上顎。  
被金鍾炫的主動撩起了火，黃旼炫抱住他加深了親吻，一直到他雙眼失神地淌出生理性的淚水，炙熱而富有侵略意味的吻才停止。  
「鍾炫吶，這麼喜歡我嗎？」趁著戀人迷糊的狀態，想誘哄他說情話的狐狸湊近他的耳邊：「今天很渴望我呢。」  
「唔……想要旼炫尼。」閃著水光的雙眸中清澈卻又帶著誘惑，金鍾炫抬起腳蹭了蹭身上的他：「想要旼炫尼做更多……」  
黃旼炫訝異地抬起頭，望向現在看起來脆弱又色情的金鍾炫。感覺到戀人的目光，金鍾炫下意識地舔了舔嘴唇，小小的舌頭像是在對他進行無言的邀請：「想要和旼炫尼做更舒服的事情。」  
「可、可是，鍾炫吶，我們還沒有18歲。」平常總是佔據主動權的黃旼炫結巴起來：「所以不行，那種事情要等成年了才──」  
「我想要，」被他縱容成予取予求的孩子的金鍾炫不開心地噘嘴：「我快要18了，再三個月。」  
「那也是未成年啊，鍾炫吶。」無奈地想安撫鬧脾氣的小狗狗，卻被他接下來的動作嚇了一跳：「鍾炫？！」  
金鍾炫的手摸到了他因為深吻而起了反應的下半身，得意地握住那裡：「旼炫尼明明也想要。」  
「……鍾炫吶，我們還沒成年。」黃旼炫蒼白地再度強調，只是慾望的證據被對方拿捏住，他的辯駁聽起來一點說服力也沒有：「再等等吧，等到我們都18……」  
金鍾炫委屈地放開了他，把身體轉成背對他的樣子。  
好吧，他承認他也很想要，所以鍾炫的渴望他能理解。認命地躺回床上從後面抱住金鍾炫，黃旼炫咬著他的耳朵開始哄懷裡的人：「用手幫你好不好？鍾炫吶。」  
過了幾秒才聽見金鍾炫小小聲地「嗯」了一聲，黃旼炫笑著將手探進他的褲子裡，驚訝地發現少了那層該有的布料，黃旼炫在他耳邊輕聲問：「鍾炫今天沒穿內褲嗎？」  
「嗯……」背對著他的金鍾炫耳朵紅得像是要滴出血，用可愛的聲音說著色情的話：「因為想和旼炫尼做愛，所以沒有穿。」  
黃旼炫因為他的坦白而愉快起來，他輕輕握住戀人的那裡，溫柔又規律地套弄起來，將臉靠在金鍾炫泛紅的脖頸處問：「鍾炫平常在家的時候也這樣嗎？是不是都不穿內褲想著我自慰？」  
「嗚……不要說那種話，好害羞……」被說中的金鍾炫因為極度的羞恥和舒服而哭了出來：「啊，旼炫尼不要摸那裡，太舒服了，會出來的……」  
怎麼會有人能又色又可愛呢，明明是應該相悖的形容詞，可是好像在眼前的人身上完美融合了。黃旼炫迷戀地看著戀人的側臉，忽然停下了動作，將手從金鍾炫的褲子抽離。  
「旼炫尼……？」突然消失的撫弄讓金鍾炫茫然，下一秒他就感覺自己從側身的姿勢被擺成了仰躺，上衣和褲子被戀人扯下，黃旼炫埋首舔弄著他嬌小的乳尖，下面脆弱的慾望又被大手握住，用比剛才更激烈的方式搓揉玩弄起來。  
「嗚……不行，不行，那裡不可以！」因為過度的快感，金鍾炫已經無法集中精神，只能無助地感受身上的人帶給他的快樂：「旼炫尼不要弄了，會射出來的！」  
「是哪裡不可以？」黃旼炫壞心地咬了一下小巧的乳尖，又用拇指揉弄戀人的鈴口，聽見金鍾炫綿軟的哭喊後滿意地親吻他：「鍾炫不喜歡嗎？被我舔著胸又摸著這裡，鍾炫想要的舒服的事情不是這樣嗎？」  
初次嚐到過於激烈的情慾滋味的金鍾炫哭著搖頭：「嗚，不是，喜歡、喜歡旼炫尼這樣，可是我──不行了，要出來了──唔！」  
隨著一聲甜膩的呻吟，黃旼炫感覺手上多了一股滑滑的液體，他笑著吻了釋放後筋疲力盡的金鍾炫，然後用濕紙巾清潔了手和戀人濕淋淋的下半身。  
金鍾炫在他躺回床上後手腳並用地抱住了他，撒嬌著哼哼：「旼炫尼欺負我。」  
「鍾炫不是很舒服嗎？」對於自己出力還要被戀人汙衊覺得啼笑皆非，黃旼炫摸摸他的頭：「讓鍾炫舒服也算欺負嗎？」  
「可是旼炫尼都沒有出來，」用膝蓋輕輕碰了碰黃旼炫依然挺直的那裡，金鍾炫不樂地噘嘴：「是不想和我做愛嗎？旼炫尼。」  
不，我很想啊。但是未成年不能做到最後的道德底線我還是有的。黃旼炫努力克制住想把懷裡不知天高地厚的人壓在床上再弄哭一次的衝動，抱緊了他：「睡覺吧鍾炫，明天還要去動物園呢。」  
期待動物園之旅的金鍾炫只好乖乖閉上了眼。

那天之後又過了好幾個月，不知道為什麼逐漸演變成了週末他們就會到對方房間裡解決慾望的模式。由於第一次黃旼炫沒有射出來的事情讓金鍾炫耿耿於懷，下一次到對方家過夜他就趁黃旼炫睡著的時候脫了他的褲子，手口並用地把黃旼炫弄得噴了他整張臉，被快感喚醒的黃旼炫看到他色情的模樣也忍不住又把他壓在身下舔弄乳首又玩起性器，這天的情事最後還是以金鍾炫啜泣著射精求饒結束了。  
想到這裡，黃旼炫的臉已經全紅了。  
後來他們越來越大膽，尤其是6月金鍾炫成年以後，單獨相處的時候沒事就整個人都靠在黃旼炫懷裡；而在彼此房間時不只內褲，索性連外褲也不穿了，只穿著黃旼炫穿起來合身但對他太過寬鬆的長T，一直露著小巧的臀部和若隱若現的性器在他眼前走來走去，像是在誘惑他上前掐著金鍾炫的腰，掰開臀狠狠進入那裡一樣。  
他也問過金鍾炫為什麼要這樣誘惑自己，但鍾炫只是撒嬌著抱著自己問「旼炫尼討厭這樣嗎？討厭的話我就好好穿衣服」，他當然不討厭，甚至可以說是愛極了這樣的金鍾炫，於是他只能眼巴巴地看著戀人每天這樣折磨自己，在慾望和良知之間搖擺不定。  
但是今天終於不用再苦惱了。黃旼炫想。  
現在是8月9日下午5點，假日慣常來到他房間的金鍾炫懶洋洋地趴在床上看著漫畫，兩隻腳一下下地舉起又放下，連帶著牽動他這幾過月常常捏在手裡把玩的，觸感很好的臀部。  
黃旼炫的喉結動了一下，他躺到床上抱住金鍾炫：「鍾炫吶。」  
「唔？」看漫畫看到一半的金鍾炫疑惑地看向他，「旼炫尼？怎麼了嗎？」  
「或許，今天想做愛嗎？」黃旼炫有點艱難地吐出這個問句，臉紅成了番茄：「我今天滿18歲了。」  
金鍾炫終於把注意力從漫畫上轉移到他身上，黑白分明的眼珠轉了轉，揚起狡黠的笑：「旼炫尼好色，生日的時候居然只想做愛。」  
「明明是鍾炫更色吧，一直穿成這樣誘惑我，」被取笑的黃旼炫把戀人翻過身來，賭氣地按著金鍾炫的鈴口摩娑：「鍾炫不是都濕了嗎？很想要吧？」  
過於直接的刺激讓金鍾炫溢出一聲嘆息，他夾著腿想阻止黃旼炫的進攻：「旼炫尼不可以直接摸那裡，我會──嗚！」  
還沒說完就被掀起上衣舔起了乳首。經過這幾個月黃旼炫鍥而不捨的玩弄，本來小巧的乳尖逐漸變得軟嫩而微微突起，也變成黃旼炫最喜歡吸吮的地方：「鍾炫的這裡很可愛呢，吸起來也很美味，像果凍一樣。」  
「唔……壞蛋，不可以再吸了，萬一變得像女生一樣怎麼辦……」上下的敏感點同時被掌握的感覺太強烈，就算是這幾個月來已經慢慢習慣了情慾的身體也無法適應：「嗚……我也要摸旼炫尼，不可以只有你摸我……」  
「好。」也期待著被金鍾炫撫慰的黃旼炫脫下了褲子，和他變成了面對著彼此側躺的姿勢。黃旼炫一手玩弄著他漲紅的性器，一手夾住已經被吸得紅腫的乳首搓揉，壞心眼地靠在金鍾炫耳邊明知故問：「鍾炫舒服嗎？」  
「唔，旼炫尼明明就知道──」忍耐著想要釋放的衝動，金鍾炫努力地用手套弄對方，但是一直到手痠也沒看到黃旼炫有要射出來的跡象，自己卻是在情慾中越陷越深，最後終於忍不住快感哭著射了出來：「嗚，旼炫尼壞蛋，大壞蛋！」  
黃旼炫無奈地摟著他親吻：「為什麼是壞蛋啊，鍾炫吶。」  
「旼炫尼說要做愛，可是現在根本就和平常一樣。」因為只有自己釋放出來而覺得丟臉的小狗狗不高興地想推開他，又被黃旼炫抱緊：「先讓鍾炫出來一次的話待會才不會那麼痛啊，傻瓜。」  
金鍾炫看著他，因為殘留的快感導致的抽泣還停不下來，可憐兮兮地問：「真的嗎？」  
「嗯。」黃旼炫鬆開手，從一旁的床頭櫃拿出一管東西，有點不自在地看著金鍾炫：「再加上這個就不會痛了……潤滑液。」  
意外周全的準備讓金鍾炫的眼瞪得圓圓的：「旼炫尼什麼時候買的？」他們一整天都膩在一起，今天才成年的黃旼炫怎麼會有這個？  
「凌晨鍾炫睡覺的時候，去樓下便利店買了。」黃旼炫想到結帳時店員了然的笑容，決定以後再也不去那家便利店了。

「嗚、嗚，旼炫尼不要摸了，快進來，」金鍾炫面對著黃旼炫，分開雙腿跪在黃旼炫身前，扭著小巧卻飽滿的臀想讓在那裡進出著潤滑的手指換成更大的物事，迷離的眼神裡除了情慾以外還是情慾：「想要旼炫尼──嗚，太深了，會壞掉的──」  
因為承受不住忽然襲來的巨大快感而仰起了線條優美的頸項，黃旼炫看著眼前因為自己而意亂情迷的戀人深吸一口氣，將已經深入濕軟小穴的那裡抽出，接著掐住金鍾炫纖細的腰往下按，自己則是向上用力頂去。  
「啊──不要，不可以！」被突如其來的深入驚嚇，金鍾炫慌張地想從黃旼炫手裡逃開，但是才剛抬起臀部就又被黃旼炫抓著坐了下來，反而進得比剛才更深了，金鍾炫哭著搖頭：「不要，不可以再插了，會壞掉的──」  
「不會壞掉的，鍾炫吶，」在他濕熱的穴裡猛力抽插，黃旼炫愛憐地親吻著向他求饒的戀人：「鍾炫的這裡一直吸著我呢，是喜歡我這樣吧？」  
羞恥和被佔有的快感讓金鍾炫除了嗚咽以外什麼都說不出來，只能攬著欺負自己的人的脖子委屈地哭泣。但就算嘴上再怎麼不老實地說著不要，金鍾炫最後還是光被抽插就射了出來，黃旼炫甚至都沒有摸到他的性器半次。  
「鍾炫真的好色，光是被我插就高潮了。」愛死了他淫蕩又純真的樣子，黃旼炫將已經脫力的金鍾炫擺成了趴在床上只有臀部翹高的姿勢，扶著他的腰再次長驅直入。  
被從後面進入的金鍾炫發出甜膩的呻吟，臀部不自覺地前後擺動迎合著來自戀人的抽插。無心的放浪舉動讓黃旼炫更加激動，一下下都撞在他身體裡最深的地方，沒多久金鍾炫就又哭著噴了一次，絞緊的那裡讓硬是憋了很久的黃旼炫忍不住釋放出來。  
從金鍾炫身體裡抽出，將保險套處理掉，黃旼炫抱緊哭紅了眼的戀人：「鍾炫吶。」  
金鍾炫扁著嘴不說話。  
「鍾炫吶。」知道今天是有點過火了，黃旼炫繼續哄他：「鍾炫吶，鍾炫吶？」  
「旼炫尼以前跟我約好，一直到變成老爺爺都讓我欺負你的。」金鍾炫用重重的鼻音指控：「可是今天明明就是旼炫尼一直欺負我，我都說不要了，還一直……大騙子。」  
「可是鍾炫不舒服嗎？」黃旼炫開始厚著臉皮講歪理：「鍾炫明明都舒服得哭了，我為了鍾炫很努力地在動著，很累的。而且今天鍾炫射了好多次，我卻只有一次，怎麼看都是鍾炫欺負我啊。」  
金鍾炫氣得笑了，抬起手無力地打在他胸前：「黃旼炫！」  
看戀人的態度軟了下來，黃旼炫抱著他又親又咬，又壞心地伸手玩弄起佈滿了牙印紅腫不堪的乳首。  
「嗚，不要碰那裡……」金鍾炫喘息著扭腰，眼神從清明轉為迷醉：「好舒服……旼炫尼……我還想要……」  
被他色情又直率的樣子再度勾起了慾望，黃旼炫看看床頭櫃上已經空了的保險套包裝袋，咬咬牙從床上翻起身：「鍾炫吶，等我一下，我去樓下的便利店買保險套。」  
就算被店員用曖昧的眼神揶揄也不管了，他現在就是想和鍾炫一直做到兩個人都累到動不了為止。  
一隻手拉住了他的衣角，黃旼炫回頭望去，金鍾炫側著身撐起半邊身體看他。  
「不要保險套。」金鍾炫拉住他衣角的手輕輕晃動，紅著臉低頭呢喃般地說：「想要直接感受旼炫尼。」  
黃旼炫把手裡準備穿上的褲子拋到了一邊。  
今天不做到天亮大概是無法結束了吧。看著外面還沉沉的夜色，黃旼炫想。


End file.
